Mad Love
by TheSalvatoreSister
Summary: Kol Mikaelson first met his deranged darling Mikaeyla Petrova a thousand years ago when they were both young, wild and human. Now, Mikaeyla has come to Mystic Falls as one of the most powerful and feared vampires in the world to find her lover. "Despite how dark and emotionless a vampire can become, they're still capable of loving a single person." "The Dynamic Duo, just kinkier."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer; I don't own The Vampire Diaries as much as I wished I did. All rights belong to CW. Mikaeyla, however, is my own character.**

Mad Love

Prologue

She leaned forward slowly, her strange red wine coloured hair gently caressing his face, glorious and flawless despite it's sickly shade of grey. She tilted her head to the side in a child-like manner, her brown orbs wide and frantic with her own insanity.

"_Kol…"_

She stroked his face, his beautiful face which she thought she would never see again and she whispered his name like a devout worshipper. He looked so still, so serene…so broken. Kol wasn't supposed to be peaceful. He was unhinged and deadly, a beautiful disaster, the other half of her fragmented, black soul. He was supposed to be smirking warmly, touching her body possessively and saving all his warmth for her, as she grinned and tilted her head to the side and offered him the neck of a young O negative because he had always told her it was a rare delicacy. He told her everything. From the day she became a vampire, Kol was there to protect her, to teach her, to possess her. She was his soulmate. It had been a century since she had last looked at his faultless face and she honestly had no idea how she had survived without him. They hadn't been apart for nine hundred years and during that time she had always relied on him for everything. Just his presence inspired her, warmed her to her unstable core and made the broken fragments of her glow. She needed him more than she needed human blood to survive.

"Mikaeyla."

She looked slowly at Elijah standing next to Kol's coffin, holding the two daggers that had previously rested in Finn's and Rebekah's hearts. Damon Salvatore stood next to him, his trademark smirk which reminded her so much of Kol playing on his lips. "Come on Crazy Kaeyla," he drawled. "Let's get this over with."

She looked back at Kol's body from underneath her, sitting up on her perch on his lap to grasp the loathed dagger imprisoning him in eternal slumber and pulling it fiercely from his heart. She threw the offensive tool into Elijah's hands as she stroked his face once more.

"Time to wake up angel," she grinned, her eyes clouding over in crimson as she waited for her beloved to rise.


	2. The Petrovas

"Brothers! Come quick!"

Kol looked to see Henrik rushing over to them, his youthful face flushed with excitement.

"What is it, Henrik?" Rebekah asked, walking over to where the Mikaelson brothers were perched outside the family home.

"There is a new family in the village," he exclaimed. "They arrived last night, they are talking now with Father as I speak!"

"Well then we must be hospitable," Elijah declared, standing up quickly. "Let us welcome the new additions to our home!"

"What has you so excited about these new arrivals, brother?" Niklaus questioned, observing Henrik who was practically bouncing in his shoes with excitement.

"Well…they are…they…"

"Out with it already," Finn demanded, smiling slightly at the youngest Mikaelson's confusing joy.

"They are beautiful!" burst Henrik. His siblings grinned in amusement. "I am serious, they are of another world of darker skin and beauty and-"

"There are a lot of beautiful women in the world," smirked Kol.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "And you have bedded the least respected of that amount."

Henrik spoke again before his older brother could retaliate. "They are more beautiful than the women of the village!"

"Well, now I am insistant that we visit this new family," Niklaus exclaimed, sharing a fond, brotherly look with Elijah. Finn rolled his eyes and walked away, no longer interested in the discussion; beauty had never been of importance to the eldest Mikaelson sibling in regards to women. Finn admired passion and fire and spirit, attributes that none of the females in the village possessed. He was yet to meet a woman who had fully captured his attention, much to his parents' dismay; he was yet to choose a suitor and he had been of age for a while.

"As am I, Niklaus!" agreed Kol, bounding over to his older brother. Kol was the complete opposite of Finn; he enjoyed the company of any beautiful woman regardless of her personality. He was the wild child of their family, breaking nearly all of Father's rules and neglecting his responsibilities to drink ale at the tavern and bed as many of the village women as he could. Despite Kol being younger, Mikael wanted him to marry quickly more than he did Finn. Kol needed to settle down.

"Have they any daughters?" he continued. Rebekah rolled her eyes once more.

"Yes," Henrik replied, frowning slightly. He disapproved of Kol's attitude. Despite still being a young boy, Henrik couldn't wait to grow into a man and marry a woman he loved and work hard to provide for his family, like his father. "They have two daughters of age and they are-"

"Beautiful," interrupted Kol, smirking again. "Well, let us not wait any longer. Let us greet the new family!"

Elijah, Niklaus and Kol followed Henrik who was hurrying back to the new home of the Petrovas, Rebekah deciding that she couldn't miss the newest piece of village gossip as she followed them. Before long they had arrived at the small shack to see a large, heavy-set man with olive skin speaking to Mikael, Esther conversing warmly with a black-haired beauty who was obviously the new man's wife. The gathering turned and greeted the Mikaelson siblings, Henrik rudely trying to glance into their shack to observe the Petrova daughters.

"My children," Mikael declared. "I would like to introduce you to the Petrovas. This is Thord and his wife Saffron."

Pleasantries were exchanged as Kol took the opportunity to analyze the new arrivals. Thord was a powerful looking man twice the size of Kol, with rippling biceps the size of tree trunks. His long hair was chestnut brown and matched the colour of his eyes, which were hardened and weathered by the years of experience which had lined his face. He could have been considered handsome were it not for the deep lines and fierce expression marring his features. Kol noted that the man also had an impressive collection of battle scars decorating his body.

His wife Saffron was an exquisite beauty, small and ethereal like a water nymph. Next to the large, tanned mass of her husband, she was small and slight and pale, her oversized baby blue eyes warm and inviting, her dazzling smile a perfect match. Despite the faint lines either side of her pink lips, she looked rather youthful. Her hair was as black as the night sky and fell, sleek and straight, to her tiny waist. Kol found the couples appearance almost humorous; poor Saffron looked like an elf compared to Thord's powerful bulk.

"We were just talking to Thord about his children," Mikael explained. "It seems that the village has gained an addition of beauty!"

"You are too kind Mikael," replied Thord, his deep voice sounding like a wolf's growl. "It is a delight to be a neighbour to you and your family!"

"Not at all," said Mikael warmly. Kol smirked as Niklaus grimaced at their father's fake modesty.

"We must be going," the Mikaelson father continued. "But please do not consider yourselves strangers, you are welcome in our home always."

"The same applies here Mikael, it has been a pleasure," Thord boomed. "Oh but before you go, I would like to introduce your boys and your beautiful daughter to our children."

Kol's attention was diverted to the Petrova family again at the mention of Thord and Saffron's children, remembering Henrik's words of the beautiful daughters from another world.

Saffron retreated into the shack temporarily and emerged with two women behind her, one of them carrying a small infant girl.

"These are my daughters, Tatia and Mikaeyla and my grandaughter Anya."

Tatia was truly exquisite and Kol could already see both Niklaus and Elijah looking at her in want and wonder. Olive skinned as her father with his large brown eyes and chestnut hair, she was a work of art to behold, even as she looked at Kol's brothers with an innocent smile that he just knew was artificial. This woman had tricks up her sleeve. The child, a miniature version of Tatia, clung to her legs bashfully.

Elijah and Niklaus would want the pretty strumpet who bore another man's child.

Kol's dark eyes landed on the other Petrova sister and, for the first time in his twenty years of life, his heart began to flutter. This must have been the girl Henrik was joyful for; she was the most perfect human being he had ever seen. The same height as her sister, Mikaeyla too shared the slim but shapely body the girls had inherited from their mother as well as Thord's chocolate brown orbs. Her tanned skin was not quite as dark as her sister's and father's but it was her hair that entranced and bewildered Kol. It was longer than Tatia's and less curly, the same colour as red wine. Her pale pink lips looked incredibly inviting to him and he had to catch himself as he leant forward to look more closely at them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Tatia spoke. Kol ignored her, too busy staring intently at the red-headed beauty. Strangely, her expression didn't show any signs of hospitality or even common courtesy; she looked bored, almost as if she couldn't wait for the Mikaelsons to leave. Kol frowned slightly in confusion. He'd never seen a woman look like that.

Elijah and Niklaus stayed behind to speak to Tatia, politely greeting her brat as well, whilst Mikael and Thord decided to visit the tavern together. Esther and Rebekah wandered off to see Ayanna whilst Henrik hung around in the background still hypnotized by the new family. Kol, deciding to take advantage, quickly approached Mikaeyla before she could walk away with her mother.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said warmly, offering her his most dazzling smile even as his heart continued to thump loudly. What was wrong with him? "I am Kol."

"I know, your mother already told us your family's names," she replied, clearly not impressed by him at all. He frowned again. Women were never normally this difficult.

"You seem to bare ill will against us," he said, his palms sweating desperately as her eyes continued to show no emotion. "Have we offended you in any way so shortly after your arrival?"

"No," she answered. "But as of now you are preoccupying me and I must go and help my mother."

She walked off without a second glance, leaving Kol astonished as he stared after her. Swallowing, he narrowed his eyes at her retreating figure. He found he liked this pretty little thing with a sharp tongue. Mikaeyla Petrova would soon be begging for him one way or another.

_**Mystic Falls, Present Day**_

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon glared. Stefan nodded slightly in agreement as Elena narrowed her eyes at the elder Salvatore brother.

"Oh come on, we wasted time trying to open that damn coffin so we could finally find a way to kill Klaus and it just so happens that our 'weapon' was just Mama Original taking an extended siesta?"

"Damon, you know it isn't like that."

"No Elena, what I know is that yet again we are right back where we started at square one whilst the Originals get to skip away into the sunset playing happy families."

"This isn't helping," said Stefan.

"Stefan's right, it's not like that at all," the Petrova doppleganger insisted. "Elijah's assured me that the Originals don't want any trouble."

"Right, cos Elijah's definitely a symbol of trust and reassurance."

"You undaggered him," Stefan deadpanned.

Damon glared. "What was our other option Stefan, keep the coffins away from Klaus and hope that he had an attack of conscience and joined the Peace Corp?"

"You're not helping," Elena stated. "Face it Damon, with the other Originals including Elijah and their mom around to keep Klaus in check, he should leave us alone now. Rebekah listens to Elijah so she won't try anything again and Mikaeyla's reunited with Kol, so we don't have to worry about her."

"Shame, I'm gonna miss Crazy Kaeyla. She was a blast in the seventies."

"Damon!"

"You know what," the vampire snapped, shoving the wooden chair away from him. "I've had enough of this."

The doorbell interrupted their argument, as Elena shot Damon one last glare before opening the front door and collecting the letter from the porch. Frowning, she opened it carefully as the Salvatores observed, reading the invitation to the Mikaelson ball aloud before noticing Esther's message.

"No way," Damon said. "You're not going."

"Damon-"

He'd had enough of Elena's insistance for one day. Plucking the invitation from her thin fingers, he waltzed out of the Gilbert home, deciding that a drink with Alaric at the Grill was necessary.

To ask any person who knew of her in the world one thing about Mikaeyla Petrova, the first thing they would answer would be that she was Kol's girlfriend. The second thing they would answer, would be that she was completely unhinged.

It was a mad love between the Original and his darling, that was for sure.

Mikaeyla's mind had shattered a thousand years ago proceeding the deaths of her entire family and the only constant in her life was Kol; she would blindly follow his every instruction, listen to his every word and do anything she could to please him. Ironically, she had tried to avoid him when they had first met. However, Kol refused to give up on her and pursued her relentlessly, and slowly but surely the Original had made his way into her heart and took root there. Kol's feelings for Mikaeyla were not to be doubted; he was in love with her and had been since his human years, and the vampire community knew not to touch Kol's deranged darling in fear of his reknown wrath. Nobody apart from his siblings understood how he could love her despite her insanity; the Original family knew that he loved her because of it. Kol was not a person to be put off by darkness and danger. His very name meant darkness in the Old Tongue and he thrived off of danger. If there was one thing that could be counted upon in the bewildering town of Mystic Falls, it was Kol and Mikaeyla's undying love for each other.

The first thing Kol did when he came to after being undaggered was embrace Mikaeyla. Finn and Rebekah, not having the patience to put up with their reunion just yet, quickly reminded them that they had family business to attend to and the group had continued to confront Niklaus. Mikaeyla had grinned devilishly as the siblings attacked him with their own daggers; at one point, she and Klaus had been close, much closer than she had been with Elijah. Elijah had made it clear that he disapproved of her behaviour and only tolerated her for Kol's sake; she secretely suspected that she reminded him too much of Tatia. What had broken the friendship between Klaus and Mikaeyla was, after just over a hundred years of them being vampires, he had daggered Finn. Kol and Mikaeyla had travelled with Finn and his lover Sage and the two female vampires had grown close; she had always despised Klaus for tearing Finn and Sage apart so early on in their relationship. His controlling and borderline obsessive behaviour regarding his siblings had deepened her hatred for him and, after he had daggered Kol in 1912, her loathing of the Original had been permanately cemented. There were no remains of the friendship between the two.

The second thing Kol did after he awakened was reclaim his darling. Having reunited with his previously deceased mother, confronting his brother and being introduced to the 21st century, all Kol wanted to do was reconnect with the love of his life. Her strange, erratic behaviour, her glorious beauty, her perfect body…he had missed her so much. Even after a century apart, he knew every inch of her.

"Angel," she murmured, lying safely nestled in his arms as she traced the planes of his chest with her fingertips.

"Yes darling?"

"We'll never be apart again, will we?"

Her soft, deceivingly innocent voice was music to his ears. His dark eyes bore into hers as he shifted onto his side to face her, seeing every fibre of her madness reflected in her own chestnut orbs. The poor thing looked almost desperate as she awaited his answer.

"No," he answered, smirking at her beaming grin. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

He pulled her to him harshly as she giggled, her legs easily slipping either side of his waist as he sat up and plunged his fangs into her neck. She shifted slightly and sunk her own fangs into his shoulder, growling in an animalistic manner as he claimed her like the monstrous creature he was.


	3. Immortal

The Mikaelson ball was boring them. Kol and Mikaeyla detested small towns at the best of times, especially when they could not amuse themselves by slaughtering the townsfolk. Mikaeyla smirked and tilted her head to side as her angel introduced them both to Carol Lockwood.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Carol. Let me introduce myself; I am Kol Mikaelson and this is my wife Mikaeyla."

She squealed a little bit when he said wife, fortunately too quiet for the mayor to hear.

"It's wonderful to meet you both," Carol answered, her heart hammering. The couple looked barely out of their teen years, not old enough to be married at all. However, she knew the truth behind his charming smile and her unsettling grin. She knew who they really were.

"Damon Salvatore," the raven-haired vampire exclaimed, cutting in between Mrs Lockwood and Kol. "Have we met before?"

Mikaeyla and Damon exchanged a smirk, their time in the seventies flashing between them, as Kol narrowed his eyes. He had never met the Salvatore before but already he didn't like him.

"I've met a lot of people…and you don't particularly stand out."

Just like that, Kol's expression changed from charming and polite to dangerous and foreboding. He grasped Kaeyla's waist and pulled her away from Damon and Carol, leading her over to the staircase where his family were gathered.

"What was that?" he whispered in her ear.

"That was Damon, angel."

"I know who it was," he growled, his expression menacing. Kaeyla was used to this; Kol was extremely possessive. Another man only had to glance at her and he'd strangle them with their own intestines. It had never bothered her because she was exactly the same; the last woman who had tried to take her Kol from her had been Katherine, and the doppelganger had instantly regretted that action very much.

"How do you two know each other?" Kol demanded. Mikaeyla didn't need to look to know that his vampire veins were pulsating into view.

"We were friends in the seventies," she answered, smiling warmly. She found it so cute when Kol was jealous. "We met in New York. He was a ruthless monster..." She trailed off wistfully, thinking about Damon in his demon days. What a protégé he had been. She looked at where he was now, dancing with the doppelganger brat and staring at her like a puppy looking at it's owner. "I miss him," she sighed. "The Gilbert whore ruined him."

"Is that so?" The possessive edge to Kol's tone dissipated as Mikaeyla spoke. He knew his darling more than he knew himself; she wasn't lying. She was fond of Damon like a teacher was fond of it's most capable student.

Like she'd ever betray him anyway.

"Sage and I kept him in trouble," she grinned. "Even when Lexi showed up. He was a wonderful thing until he came here and met _her."_

Mikaeyla scowled and glared murderously at Elena Gilbert, the pathetic brat who didn't deserve to wear her sister's face. Mikaeyla and Tatia had never been particularly close but deep down, Kaeyla had loved her sister. The fact that Elena Gilbert shared the same aesthetic make up as Tatia made her want to rip out her eyeballs and feed them to her. She much preferred Katherine; after the doppelganger had learnt her lesson and stayed away from Kol, her and Kaeyla had grown a mutual fondness for the other's ruthless nature, conniving streak and murderous temper. Elena was laughable; she was dull, boring and incredibly selfish, willing to do anything as long as her and her dismal friends survived, whatever the greater cost. It's not even as if the people of Mystic Falls were worth saving anyway. The only member of the Mystic Falls group Mikaeyla liked was Damon and he had been ruined by the Gilbert whore's self-righteous, condescending, hypocritical morals.

Kol studied the dancing couple with her, his trademark, devilish smirk uncurling on his face as he grazed his lips along his darling's ear. "Well my sweet, I do believe we should cure him."

Kaeyla grinned, a grin so unsettling that several people looking at her shuddered and retreated quickly. A childish pout followed her grin promptly. "Klaus and your mother won't let us kill the doppelganger. Elijah still isn't very pleased with Bekah after she tried."

"As tempting as the idea sounds," Kol continued, his lips now roaming her neck. Kaeyla bit her lip as she tilted her head back, giving him more access to the skin of her throat. "We're not going to kill her. Yet. We're just going to cure your protégé."

The grin erupted full force upon her face again at Kol's words as he smirked against her neck, nipping the skin lightly with his teeth.

_**Mystic Falls, 10**__**th**__** Century**_

Why was wooing Mikaeyla Petrova proving so difficult? The dazzling red-head barely acknowledged Kol throughout the following weeks, despite his many efforts to attract her attention. He'd tried every trick his scheming mind could think of, but the girl never spared a glance for him. He noticed as he watched her, almost obsessively, that she rarely left her mother's side; her and Saffron were much closer than anyone else in the family. Thord was often in the tavern, most of the time with Mikael as the two of them had formed quite a friendship, and Tatia spent most of her time flicking her tail at Niklaus and Elijah. Her child, Anya, was rarely with it's mother; her aunt and her grandmother seemed to take her with them everywhere. The three of them were extremely close, always completing chores and talking and socialising with each other. Yet, Kol also noticed that Mikaeyla was a free spirit. Whereas Tatia wouldn't dare defy her father's orders, Mikaeyla snuck out of the shack at night time nearly every day and she returned only a mere few hours before morning.

Kol couldn't handle the curiosity any longer. He _had _to follow her, to know where she was going, what she was doing. Was she meeting a suitor? Kol clenched his jaw until his gums hurt at the thought; Mikaeyla was his little mystery and nobody else's. He had sworn to himself that she would be his and his only.

His family was fast asleep when he saw her sneak through the village that night, looking behind her shoulder occasionally but generally seeming more excited than frightened of being caught. He frowned in confusion. She truly was one of a kind.

Quietly, he snuck out of his family's home and began to follow her, flashes of her dark red lighting the way for him as though the stars themselves were calling him home. She led him through the forest bordering the village, where the werewolves hunted every full moon, to the very outskirts of their home. Kol was shocked; he'd explored nearly every inch of these woods, yet at that moment he was completely lost. This girl had been in the New World a mere few weeks but she seemed to know where she was going better than he did.

The enigma of the Petrova girl intensified.

Finally, she drew to a halt. Kol's mouth dropped open; she'd led them both to a waterfall, beautiful and ethereal and unlike anything he had ever seen. Rivers of sapphire flowed into a clear, blue pool just large enough to swim in, trailing off in the distance into a small stream which trickled over brightly shining rocks of all shapes and sizes. Kol was astounded; he'd never seen this beautiful place before. Despite what other people thought about him, Kol was not an uneducated fool whose only joy in life was ale and women. Kol was very intelligent and he enjoyed works of beauty. As he watched the strange little Petrova girl strip off her clothes calmly, revealing her flawless, olive skin to his welcoming eyes, he mentally concluded that this indeed was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life.

"It's a little cold for a swim," he exclaimed, confidently striding over to a very shocked Mikaeyla. He made no move to avert his eyes. In fact, he absorbed every detail of her perfect body, from the shape of her chest to the curve of her hips to the smooth skin unmarred by scars and blemishes to the area between her legs which she made no move to cover.

Mikaeyla didn't scream, or cover herself with her hands, or run. She looked calmly into Kol's eyes, as if she were only just seeing him for the first time.

"I don't mind," she answered and his heart jolted. Finally, she had spoken to him, acknowledged his existence. Kol felt like the cat that had gotten the cream. "I happen to enjoy a night time swim."

"I can see," the Mikaelson boy replied. "Although I don't happen to think you're father will be as pleased to hear that. Especially if he should hear about your current state of undress in front of a gentleman's eyes before marriage."

She frowned at him and he smirked. He felt proud that she had risen to the bait.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go and tell my father."

"Now why would I do that?"

Instead, Kol smoothly stripped off his clothes, his pride swelling unbearably as her eyes bulged and her mouth fell open ever so slightly.

"Do you like what you see, darling?"

Scowling, she turned on her heel and sank into the water, swimming to the opposite end of the pool before turning to face him. For some reason, she wanted him to join her.

Kol obliged happily.

"You're quite the adventurous spirit aren't you?" he asked her, watching a droplet of water run down her chest.

"No more so than you," she said, looking at him curiously. Their eyes met, and for both of them it felt like someone had lit a fire within them, sparking something to life that had always been there, dormant and silent. Both of them suddenly smiled, equally as intrigued and curious as the other.

From that moment on, they both knew in their hearts they'd be connected somehow for all of time.


	4. Champaigne Supernova

Mikaeyla liked champaigne. A lot. Something about the tangy, bitter aftertaste soothed her tongue and, when blended with just the right amount of blood, tasted heavenly.

"Darling, are you just going to sit there and drink or are you going to join me?" Kol raised his eyebrows at his beloved, who was perched upon the bar delicately, sipping champaigne from the bottle. What a work of art she was.

"I want to dance," she grinned, leaning over the bar and pressing play on the radio. Kol smirked in adoration as she slid gracefully onto the floor, bouncing over to him like a child on Christmas morning.

"What do you think, should we dance?" Mikaeyla asked the bleeding man with the broken arm slumped over the pool table, the only survivor in the bar after the hurricane that was Kol and Mikaeyla. The man groaned in response.

Kaeyla pouted at Kol, the childish expression heavily contradicting the vicious glint in her eyes. "Angel, he doesn't want to dance."

Amused, Kol feigned an expression of shock. "He doesn't?"

Pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear, he smirked at her once more and quickly yanked the man over to them by his throat. "No matter," the Original continued. "I'm sure he has other uses."

Kol sank his fangs into one side of his neck as Kaeyla sank her fangs into the other, both of them draining the human within seconds. Kol threw the man's body away from them and pulled his darling in for a heated kiss, forcing his tongue inside her mouth and tasting the exotic mix of blood and champaigne.

His darling certainly knew how to mix her drinks.

Kol was overcome by his need for her as he picked her up in a flash and placed her back on the bar, splintering the wood with his strength. Mikaeyla tore his clothes off with her nails as she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, his lips attached to the sweet spot on her neck only he knew about. She raked her nails down his bare back, hearing him hiss in pleasure and pain and roughly push his hips into hers.

They never did get round to dancing.

Damon was where Damon wanted to be; sitting at the bar in the Grill, nursing a bourbon, with a million thoughts racing through his mind. Alaric didn't even have the decency to be there to listen to him either. He was _teaching. _As if people still lead relatively normal lives in the messed up town that was Mystic Falls anyway.

Damon looked to see Caroline Forbes entering the bar, her blonde hair flashing furiously, and his mind unwillingly strayed to another blonde bombshell. Rebekah. What could he say about Rebekah, especially after last night? Well, the Original beauty was certainly good in the sack. Very good, actually. One of the best he'd ever had. Maybe it was from years of experience.

Damon was confused and confusion was not a welcome emotion for the elder Salvatore. He was in love with Elena, however fruitlessly as she pined for his little brother. He'd known he was in love with her for a long time; there were no doubts in his mind regarding his feelings for her. Rebekah had just been a one night stand, a distraction from the messy events of the night. She couldn't have Matt and he couldn't have Elena.

Wasn't it ironic how two devastating vampires were made to be so pathetic by two mere humans?

Something was wrong with him; he was _feeling. _Maybe it was the innocent, almost vulnerable glint in Rebekah's ocean blue eyes when he had kissed his way down her throat, or the loneliness radiating from her that he scarily found familiar. Maybe it was because both of them seemed to be the ones left in the background with broken hearts and battered mental states whilst their brothers got what they wanted. Damon couldn't place his finger on what exactly it was, but something about Rebekah had stirred something inside of him. Despite the fact that she had almost killed Elena the previous day, at the thought of her dying from Esther's plans...

Damon hadn't wanted her to die.

He pushed his thoughts away in frustration and drank his bourbon feverishly, only to be assaulted with underlining thoughts of Elena. He hastily thought about his intrigue with Rebekah again; he'd rather think of that than Elena Gilbert.

"Hey best friend."

Damon smirked at the sound of Kaeyla's voice, slowly turning his head to look at her, sitting next to him at the bar. Her red hair was styled immaculately, her clothes consisting of an expensive, feminine black dress and leather jacket. Kaeyla was a walking contradiction; one minute she was childish and calm, the next she was a tornado of rage, the next she was conniving and Katherine-like, the next she was almost stable. The bipolar vampire was more messed up than he was.

"Crazy Kaeyla," he greeted, facing the front of the bar again as he compelled another bourbon. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Can't I just sit and have a drink with my good friend? You were never this hostile in the seventies."

"You weren't an Original fangirl," he quipped. He glanced at her again, noticing the confident smile on her perfect face. "Speaking of which, where is the doting psycho?"

"Oh you know, after work drinks, playing golf, waiting for me to pick the kids up and tidy the house," she mocked.

Damon grinned. "The Dynamic Duo, just kinkier."

"You know us so well," she retorted, compelling herself a Jack Daniels and Coke. "Too well, really. Anyone would think there were similarities between us."

Selfish, psychopathic, hopelessly in love... "Anyone would think that," he agreed.

"What happened to you, Damon?" she sighed. "You were so beautiful before."

"I'm not exactly unattractive now," he smirked, doing the eye thing that infuriated Elena so much. It didn't seem to faze Mikaeyla.

"Love's ruined you," she stated simply, sipping her drink delicately.

"Careful before you choke on the hypocrisy," snapped Damon. "You've spent a thousand years being Kol's bitch. No wonder you're looney."

"I prefer to think eccentric," she shrugged. "At least I'm in love with an Original vampire who loves me back. You're devoted to a mere human who never looks twice at you because she's so attached to your boring brother."

Ouch. Kaeyla had a knack for telling harsh truths.

"We all have our downfalls," he conceded, drinking more of his bourbon.

"When was the last time you fed from a human?"

"Too long."

She smirked, finishing her drink and standing up quickly. "Come on, Salvatore. You've been domesticated too much."

Damon raised his eyebrow, before finishing his drink and signalling for another. "I'll pass."

"Why? Afraid your human will disapprove?"

Damon glared at her. He was _Damon Salvatore_. He was not afraid, least of all of a human. He'd told Elena before; he was a vampire. Vampires needed to feed.

He hadn't fed from a human in so long...

Damon smirked and followed Mikaeyla out of the bar, grinning like the cat that had caught the canary.

He barely registered Kol snapping his neck.

"Angel," she pouted. "Was that necessary?"

"No," he shrugged. "But it was worth it."


	5. Sceptres

**Author's Note; Thank you very much to everyone who has read/reviewed/favourited this story so far! You guys are awesome **** I've never published anything on before so I'm a wee bit nervous. I'll update as often as I can! I know I'm coming across as an Elena-hater, but that's only because I really hate her. If I owned The Vampire Diaries (a girl can dream) then it'd purely be centred around Damon, the Originals, Caroline, Katherine, Sage and my character Mikaeyla (Klaroline forever).**

**This chapter was inspired by Bury Tomorrow- Sceptres simply because it is an awesome song.**

**Do I really need to add a disclaimer again? Everyone knows Kol's not mine **

_**Mystic Falls, 10**__**th**__** Century**_

"I thought you'd never arrive," exclaimed Kol, beaming in relief as Mikaeyla approached him. It had become a nightly occurrence for the two of them to meet at their waterfall. Since the night he had caught her bathing there four full moons ago, she hadn't gone a day without speaking to him. People in the village were starting to talk; although both of them were not short of suitors and both Thord and Mikael were encouraging each of them to marry, they had remained available. The villagers had noticed that they continued to speak to each other, however; they appeared almost intimate.

"Of course I'd arrive," giggled Mikaeyla. Kol loved hearing her laugh. Normally she was like an ice queen, completely apathetic and aloof, never showing any emotion in her expressions. Around Kol, she was different. After a while she had begun to open up to him, speak to him, laugh around him. Kol found her addictive; he always wanted her to next to him, which made parting ways with her in the morning a sorrow.

"I know," he grinned.

"You're quite sure of yourself, Kol."

"I'm only sure of you, darling."

She lay down on the grass next to him, barely an inch between their bodies. Her chocolate brown orbs turned to the sky, admiring the twinkle of each and every star.

"I envy the stars."

Kol glanced at her, slightly confused by what she was saying. "Why? Their beauty does not compare to yours."

She smiled and blushed, the familiar butterflies swarming in her stomach. She'd tried very hard not to fall for Kol but it had been impossible.

"You are too kind," she smiled, quickly glancing at him. His eyes hypnotized her; it was as if he saw straight through her body all the way to her soul.

"Why do you envy the stars?" he whispered. She could his breath on her face.

"They're free," she answered. It was a monumental feat for her to be so open with another person, but around Kol she couldn't help it. It was like the two of them were merged together, one spirit in two people. "I wish I was that free."

"Aren't you free?" he asked, stroking a strand of her strange hair away from her face. She let out a sigh of relief; he wasn't acting like she was a crazy person. A lot of people would think she were crazy, wishing to be a star.

"No," she replied quietly. "None of us are. We're all bound by these trivial customs, our mundane way of life. We have no real freedom. We're limited. I had hoped that when we travelled to the New World, life would be different. I would be free."

"But you're not."

He finished the sentence for her effortlessly, silently mulling over her words. He too wished for adventure, for freedom, but what Mikaeyla said was right. To another, she would have sounded insane, but it was true. They weren't free. They were confined in their own lives, in what was expected of them by other people.

"Do you regret coming to the New World?"

Their faces were only a mere millimetre apart; she could count each and every one of his long eyelashes. "No. I never expected to meet anybody like you, Kol."

He pressed his lips softly against hers. The kiss was gentle and delicate. Kol felt like he was soaring; something about this woman had changed him, had made him feel complete after twenty years of being hollow. He was everything her mother had told her she wanted for her; a strong, handsome man who would not just look after her, but encourage her, develop her own strength and become equals in a world where women were subordinates. Mikaeyla knew Saffron did not have that with Thord and Tatia had not had that with Anya's father before he had died. She didn't expect to have it either, which was why she held no interest in getting married. However, Kol had changed her. He was the person who Saffron had hoped her daughter would find.

Kol's mind was made up. As the two broke apart, he gently caressed her face and whispered the question he had longed to ask her for a while.

"Mikaeyla, will you marry me?"

_**Mystic Falls, Present Day**_

Mikaeyla tilted her head to the side strangely as she watched Damon groan and pull himself up slowly. Kol was busy helping himself to more liquor from the deserted bar, settling on Jack Daniels. Their favourite.

"What the hell?" Damon wheezed, rubbing his sore neck.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," Kol called, turning around and walking over to his darling, who was perched on a barstool watching the Salvatore vampire curiously.

"Damon, you don't look happy to see us," Mikaeyla said viciously, raising a thin eyebrow.

"I can think of happier wake up calls," he grumbled. "Well, what's the torture plan? Wood? Vervain? A game of Monopoly?"

"You think too little of us," Kol replied. "We're not here to torture you, however much I'd like to."  
"Well what do you want then? I happen to have a busy day ahead of drinking and brooding."

"Wow, you've become Stefan," said Mikaeyla sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"And so the torture begins; comparing me to my brother."

"My darling happens to think that you're in need of fixing," explained Kol. "Apparently you too have fallen victim to the doppelganger."

"Leave Elena alone," hissed Damon.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, it's a little too early for doppelganger torture."

"So what's your point?"  
"Oh Damon," sighed the red-head. "Don't you remember how much fun we all had in New York? How we were friends?"

"I have an alcohol problem, not amnesia."

"You've changed," she pouted. "It's Katherine all over again. Elena's ruined you."

Damon said nothing; deep down, a part of him agreed with her. He wasn't the same Damon now Elena was in his life. He was...tame.

"When was the last time you felt truly alive?" she asked, her eyes glinting dangerously.

He didn't answer. The last time he had felt anything remotely close to alive, how he was before, was during the night he had spent with Rebekah. Damn, the Original had been good in bed.

"She confines you," Mikaeyla continued. "You know who you are, Damon. You're a vampire. Elena doesn't want you; she wants Stefan, the dull little do-gooder who thinks he's a human. Why are you changing into something you can't stand for a woman who doesn't love you? For someone who just uses you because you're always there to save her and hand her over to Stefan?"

Damon said nothing. Kaeyla really was too good with harsh truths.

"Amazing isn't she," Kol marvelled. "She only needs to use words to torment."

She grinned at him and enveloped his mouth in a kiss, as Damon rolled his eyes and made retching noises in the background. Kol and Mikaeyla were like some sort of power couple born of royal blood, sitting on their thrones above a mass of drained bodies. Everything about them screamed superior.

It was unsettling.

"So that's all you wanted? To tell me I'm a pathetic douche bag?"

"Not exactly," Mikaeyla smirked. She whistled loudly like an owner summoning their dog, as a group of teenage girls filed into the room, their vacant eyes telling Damon that they were under compulsion.

"I'm not in the mood for group sex," he spat.

Kol growled, his arms tightening around his darling. Jeez, that guy had possession issues.

"They're the girls from Elena's Math class," Kaeyla spoke. "Just another bunch of easily replaced teenage girls. They bitch, they back stab, they get distracted by boys and parties...you know the drill, Damon. Now kill them."

"What?"

"Kill them," Kol growled. "Or I'll bleed you of vervain and compel you to kill them."

Damon glared at them. Elena would never forgive him for this.

But...damn, there was that stubborn part of him again. He was a vampire, he killed people. Did he really care if Elena forgave him? She'd already told him that his love for her was a problem. _A problem. _Involuntarily, his fangs slid into view as he snarled in anger at the memory.

"You wouldn't have hesitated before. Do it," Mikaeyla whispered, like a siren luring him to sea. "Kill them, Damon."

He looked at the girls and suddenly he saw Elena. He saw Elena kissing Stefan, telling him that he'd lost her forever, that it would always be Stefan, that his love for her was a _goddamn problem. _

And then he thought of Rebekah and how alive he had felt with her. How alive he had been in the seventies, partying in New York with Mikaeyla and Sage.

Kol and Mikaeyla smirked at him, waving their sceptres, as he killed each and every one of the girls.


	6. You Were My Saviour, I Was Your Sin

**Disclaimer; No, I still don't own The Vampire Diaries unfortunately. If I did, Kol would be very much alive.**

_**Mystic Falls, 10**__**th**__** Century**_

The news of Kol and Mikaeyla's engagement spread quickly through the village and the ensuing excitement was perhaps the reason that they were married only a short period of time after. Esther and Mikael were too relieved to hear that Kol wanted to settle down to complain about his lack of consultation with them before choosing a bride. Luckily, the entire Mikaelson clan approved of Mikaeyla. Mikael, close friends with Thord, was happier than ever at the union of their families. He much preferred Mikaeyla to her strumpet sister, who mercilessly tormented Elijah and Niklaus. Esther found the girl, who was always quiet around her, rather endearing and she could see how much Kol loved her. Finn and Rebekah were the members of his family she was closest to, however. Finn found her incredibly insightful and intelligent, a pleasant surprise in a village filled with mundane women. He took to her quickly like a sister and she grew to love him like the big brother she had never had. Rebekah was ecstatic at having another girl in the family and Mikaeyla too found herself instantly connecting with the blonde, which surprised her as she had never normally gotten along with other girls before. Elijah tolerated her; there was a certain aura surrounding her that he distrusted. Niklaus, at first, was merely courteous as she was Kol's bride and Tatia's sister. However, after a while the two of them began to speak more and he found himself caring more for her. He even drew her a picture of her mother and Anya to keep "for all of time." If he was being honest with himself, he had developed a small crush on the Petrova girl and he believed her to be too good for his little brother.

The wedding was celebrated throughout the village. Kol looked the happiest he had ever been in his life and Mikaeyla, for once, was fine with the normality of the event. Saffron watched her favourite daughter with joy, as an excited Anya threw flower petals in the air and giggled wildly. Saffron shushed the little girl before Thord could lose his temper.

That night, Kol's heart was hammering madly in his chest. Yes, he had bedded a vast amount of women beforehand, but this was different. This was Mikaeyla, the beautiful and mysterious Petrova girl. His wife. He didn't want to rush through this purely because it was a traditional rite. He wanted to take his time, to worship every inch of her.

It scared him how much he loved her.

Mikaeyla, sensing Kol's fear, swallowed her own nerves and approached him slowly, carefully grasping either side of his face and kissing him softly. Her touch soothed something primal inside of him; this was his wife, _his _Mikaeyla. It was only natural for him to scoop her up into his arms and carry her to his bed, ready to make love to her. It was what he had been born to do.

Mikaeyla blinked innocently at Kol as he hovered above her, her thick, dark eyelashes fluttering like wings. He'd never tire of her eyes. They were pools of chestnut brown, warm and comforting. She bit her lip anxiously, her nerves finally breaking through her calm facade, as he brushed her hair from her eyes.

"I'll be gentle," he promised, relaxing as she slowly opened her legs from underneath him.

"Kol," she whispered, her hands still caressing his face. "I love you."

He smiled at her, the first sincere smile that had ever graced his face. "I love you too, my darling."

"Yours," she sighed in agreement, as he kissed her again, trailing his sweet lips along her jaw and down her neck, sucking on a particularly sweet spot that pulled a beautiful moan from her mouth. Her nails dug into his back with pleasure as he bit and licked and nibbled on her neck, her breath coming in short pants, her hips grinding onto his of their own accord. His hands gently smoothed their way under her dress and up her thigh, feeling the olive beauty that had already seen with his bare eyes. She gasped, moaning in ways she didn't realise she could as he finally touched her, exploring and pleasing and claiming. Kol could no longer wait; he tore her dress from her body as she tugged off his clothes, discarding them on the floor. Their eyes hungrily absorbed each other, Kol settling himself between her legs and gently beginning to claim her. She winced at the pain, Kol pressing kisses all over her face to distract her, before growing impatient and nudging him to continue with the back of her leg. He chuckled at his darling's impatience, soon becoming overcome by his own primitive urges.

As she slept soundly in his arms that night, she concluded that she had never been happier.

Henrik's death tore apart their happy life. The night that Esther and Mikael turned their children into vampires, Mikaeyla had been sleeping soundly in Kol's bed, unaware of what was happening to her family in the other room. She was informed that something was wrong when Kol quickly shook her awake, his hand clenched over her mouth to muffle her scream of shock. She bit his hand in surprise, his metallic blood dribbling into her mouth, as he hissed harshly.

"Easy darling, it's just-"

He cut off abruptly as he glanced at his hand. The bite mark had already healed.

Mikaeyla screamed suddenly as she noticed the blood on his front, hastily pulling up his shirt to inspect the damage.

"Kol! What happened to you? What's going on? Who did this?!"

He delicately gripped her hands, suddenly finding his strength a lot more superior to hers. "I'm fine, darling, shush," he said soothingly. "At least...I think I am."

His voice broke in a display of weakness he loathed. She sensed his pain, her need to comfort him stronger than her need to breathe.

"Kol, what happened?"

"Mother and Father...they've done something..."

It was then she noticed the blood on his chin, the small red lines faintly pulsing under his eyes.

"Kol..." she spoke quietly, beginning to shake with fear. "What is happening?"

A terrible scream interrupted them as they both ran, Kol supernaturally faster, to see Niklaus and Elijah screaming in the main room of the shack. Niklaus had pinned Mikael to the wall with his bare hands whilst Elijah was doubled over on the floor, sobbing as if in great agony.

"WHY?" Niklaus screamed. "WHY HER? WHY TATIA?!"

Mikaeyla gasped at the mention of her sister's name. What had happened to Tatia?

Mikael shoved Niklaus off of him and he crashed into the back wall. Mikaeyla gulped, beginning to cry; since when was Mikael that strong? What was going on?

"She was a whore, a common hussy," he spat. "You and your brother needed her out of your lives. For good."

It was then that time seemed to move extremely slowly for Mikaeyla. Unaware of her own thoughts, she began to run back home to her family, not even registering Esther as she stopped Kol from following her. The air seemed intensified, like she was at the bottom of the pool in the woods, surrounded by water and unable to hear properly. She choked on her own breath, flinging the door to the Petrova shack open to be greeted with an ear-piercing shriek of pain. It was then that the bubble broke, and suddenly everything became too raw for her. Saffron was clutching her sister's dead body madly, rocking back and forth as horrific sobs rocked her small frame. Anya was crying hysterically too, tugging on her mother's hand and desperately trying to wake her up. Even Thord, her terrifying father, was clutching his head in his hands as he sobbed.

Mikaeyla's own scream hurt her. Her throat began to bleed as she clawed at her own chest, trying to tear the pain out of her heart maniacally. Thord looked up at his youngest daughter, his dark eyes suddenly furious.

"This...THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

His thunderous boom rocked the ground as Saffron screeched at him to leave her alone, holding onto Anya and her daughter's dead body.

As Thord thrust his fist into her stomach, she cried out at the familiar pain, hastily screaming at her mother and her niece.

"NO! STAY BACK! DON'T COME NEAR HIM! STAY WITH TATIA!"

Thord was taking all of his anger out on his least favourite daughter; after raining blows down on her fragile body, he twisted his hand in her red hair and dragged her out of the shack, pulling her through the village in the direction of Kol's home.

She scratched at his face as the pain in her scalp magnified, his roar of anger terrifying her beyond reason.

"YOU WHORE! YOU DISGRACE! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S GONE! YOU MARRIED INTO THAT FAMILY!"

He screamed obscenities at her, spit flying madly from his mouth, as his fierce hands closed around her throat. He shook her as he throttled her, breaking her collarbone underneath his force.

It didn't take Mikaeyla Petrova long to die. The blackness closed in on her quickly, the pain in her throat and lungs nothing compared to the pain in her lungs. With one last image of Kol burned into her mind, she slumped over in her father's hands, as he quickly threw his daughter's body to the ground and ran away.


	7. Chasing Rainbows

**Author's note; Thank you very much to everyone who's reviewed so far! In answer to Elizabeth Mikaelson, don't worry I'm definitely not killing off any of the Originals! I think the Originals are the best characters in TVD tbh. I love Klaus as well so I'm trying not to portray him as too much of a bad guy, but he wouldn't be the Klaus we all know and love if he wasn't a little bit of a bastard! Elijah will definitely be given a chance later on but I'm pretty neutral with Stefan; I don't know, the guy just does nothing for me. The only time I liked him was when he was partying with Lexi!**

**Sorry to all the Delena fans but I love Dabekah; they're two of my favourite characters in the show and I loved it when they hooked up. **

**And as for whether or not Klaroline will happen...wait and see my lovelies!**

_**Mystic Falls, Present Day**_

Kol appreciated the irony of early mornings, waking up with the sun beaming across his skin. His twisted sense of humour found it incredibly amusing. He shifted into a slightly more comfortable position in his bed at Nik's mansion, turning his head to see the red-headed beauty nestled in his arms. He said nothing, enjoying the rare tranquillity of the moment. Kaeyla looked impossibly innocent as she slept. There were no traces of the insane, deranged psychopath; she looked peaceful, relaxed, how she looked when she was human. Before Thord had killed her, before the deaths of her family. Before his darling had been broken.

Kol adored how dark and evil she was, as she treasured his reckless and impulsive behaviour. However, there were moments when they were stripped of all that darkness around each other. They were Kol and Mikaeyla again, two humans with wild ideas and a keen eye for mischief.

Smirking, he slowly eased out of her grasp before deciding to play a prank on her. He gripped the edges of the duvet she was cocooned in and tugged it, laughing as she fell onto the floor with a yelp of shock.

"Kol you little shit!"

He collapsed onto the bed in fits of laughter, her big brown doe eyes scrunched up in a glare even as she fought to keep herself from laughing.

"Good morning," he grinned, as Kaeyla's focus broke and she laughed along with him. She bounded onto the bed and straddled him before attacking him with her pillow, the two vampires quickly resuming a chaotic pillow fight which saw them collapsing onto each other, laughing like teenagers and covered in feathers.

"I think tomorrow you can wake me up in a nicer way," she giggled, plucking a feather from his hair.

"But that was funny," he pouted, imitating her when she was pretending to sulk.

"I'm sure it was," she laughed, running her finger across his pouted lip. In a strange way, it was as if the roles between them had been flipped; he was suddenly the unreasonable person and she was the responsible person. He nibbled gently on her finger as she swooped down for a long, lazy kiss.

Elijah smiled to himself as he walked through the corridor past their bedroom, unwillingly having heard the entire exchange. Anyone would think that they were a couple of love-struck teenagers.

"Good morning," trilled Mikaeyla, seating herself on Kol's lap and passing him his usual mug of blood.

"You're in a cheerful mood," Rebekah stated, the breath-taking blonde smiling at the red-head she considered her sister. "Do I even want to know what you and my brother were doing this morning?"

"Nothing you and the Salvatore weren't doing previously, little sister," Kol goaded.

Rebekah blushed at the mention of Damon. She hadn't spoken to him since the night of the ball, but she couldn't forget about him for a single second. She'd felt something that night, something that she was desperately trying to repress. She scolded herself mentally. _Stop falling for men in love with other women. _

"I wonder if he's feeling any better today," pondered Kaeyla, linking her fingers through Kol's absent-mindedly.

Rebekah's head shot up. "What do you mean? What did you do to him?"

Kol frowned at her, a smirk playing on his lips. "Sister dearest, we merely reminded him of who he was. Why? Hit a nerve?"

She snarled, seizing her coat and hastily pulling it over her arms as Nik sauntered into the room, a sketch pad clutched in his hand.

"What's unsettled you, little sister?"

"Those two morons have attacked Damon."

"So?"

Rebekah scowled and said nothing. She didn't truly understand why she was so upset herself.

"Calm down Bekah," Mikaeyla exclaimed. "We didn't hurt him or anything."

Rebekah ignored her, storming out of the house and slamming the front door behind her. Nik frowned.

"That's a brand new door you're breaking!"

Kol rolled his eyes at his older brother. "So what are your diabolical plans for today, brother?" he asked. "Terrorise the doppelganger? Slaughter the innocent?"

"I'll leave that to you two, you seem to be doing a pretty good job," Nik answered, taking a seat in Rebekah's now vacant chair.

"Oh that's right," Kol mocked. "As of now, your favourite past time is drawing pretty pictures for blonde baby vampires."

"You really don't want your liver, do you Kol?" Nik said in a bored tone. Kaeyla growled softly at his threat and Kol rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Actually," Niklaus sighed. "We have a bigger problem on our hands."

"What would that be?"

"Finn. We have to find him."

Mikaeyla glanced down; she loved Finn dearly and still couldn't believe the part he had played in Esther's plan.

"Well, correction. I have to find him," he continued. "You might have to go to Denver and kill Jeremy Gilbert."

"Why us?" demanded Kol. "Why not Elijah?"

"Elijah's following a lead in New York. I'll explain later."

"Explain now."

Nik growled at the threat in Kol's tone, hastily struggling to keep his temper in check. He thought of Caroline and suddenly, he was calm again. "Little brother, just trust me on this one. All I need you to do is take a little trip to Denver and wait for my word."

Mikaeyla answered before Kol could, quickly agreeing to Nik's request. It wasn't worth arguing with him over something this trivial.

Besides, she really would like a chance to kill the little Gilbert.


	8. Lionheart

**Disclaimer; I still don't own TVD, however much I wished I did.**

**Author's Note; Just to quickly clarify, Mad Love won't follow the plot line exactly. In fact, it's pretty much going to end up completely different. Relax Kol lovers! He's definitely not dying in this story!**

Rebekah told herself that she was at the Wickery Bridge restoration event purely for information on the White Oak Tree, but she was knew deep down she had another reason.

A gorgeous, overly sarcastic, blue-eyed reason.

She was walking over to him before she consciously realised, instantly pulling on her ice queen poker face.

"Well I'm a little surprised to see you here," she exclaimed. She ignored the foreign feelings Damon's gaze was creating inside her. She was confused enough; why was he looking at her so cautiously?

"Why, has your beloved big brother been having cosy chats with you?"

"What did they do to you?"

Both of them were shocked at the concern in her voice.

"Nothing," he said comfortingly, feeling an irrational need to comfort her. "Just took me for a drink. It wasn't anything bad."

Well, not by his standards. Of course Elena had found out and was now currently ignoring him, conveniently turning to Stefan and disregarding his previous Ripper binge.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, unsure of himself. "What brings you here anyway?"

"Oh, the usual," she exclaimed, tossing her blonde locks from her eyes. "I have a passion for restoring old bridges. It happens when you've lived for a thousand years."

"Beats playing chess and knitting jumpers," he replied, smiling slightly as she laughed.

Well, at least someone found him funny.

"Have you heard that Sage is back in town?"

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? Wow. Just as I was thinking about great sex."

Rebekah felt jealousy rear its lion-like head inside her heart. She wanted Damon's attention. She didn't want him to think of Sage. She wanted him to think of _her. _

"Why is she back?"

Rebekah snapped out of her daze quickly. "To help Nik and I with something. She's here to help us get Finn back."

"Finn? Creepy suicidal guy?"

She rolled her eyes at his comment about her brother. "For some unknown reason, he loved the little tramp. Nik feels it's time for a lovers reunion."

"Ahh, trying to convince him not to help Mama Original. Wow, Finn and Sage though? Seriously?"

"Is it so strange for two immortals to love each other throughout all of time? Look at Kol and Mikaeyla."

Rebekah unwillingly frowned at another irrational thought, this one familiar. If her impulsive older brother could have someone who loved him for all of eternity, why couldn't she?!

Damon noticed the dark look in her eyes, feeling the silly urge to reassure her rise again in his chest. "No. It's not."

Blue eyes met blue eyes as the two vampires simultaneously smiled.

"Smile, angel!"

Kol laughed, rolling his eyes as Mikaeyla took yet another picture of him. He turned his eyes away from the road to look at her clutching the camera mischievously, pressing his foot further down on the accelerator. He simply loved the modern inventions.

"I think you've took enough pictures, darling," he smiled.

She shook her head, her eyes shining like stars. "I don't think I've took enough."

She snapped more pictures of him as he grinned, before clambering over to him and taking a picture of the two of them together.

"Having fun, darling?" Her antics really were too adorable at times.

"Uh-huh," she nodded exuberantly, placing the camera on the dashboard and proceeding to kiss his cheek, running her lips seductively down his throat. He groaned softly. "Aren't you, angel?"

"I would be if you weren't such a tease," he replied, fixing her with the most seductive look he could muster. She melted instantaneously.

They were nearing the edge of Mystic Falls, on route to Denver in search of the Gilbert brat. Mikaeyla's gums were pulsing at the thought of ripping out his jugular.

"Oh angel, look! It's Sage!"

She tugged on his arm, forcing him to pull over and get out of the car, as she excitedly bounded over to the red-head who was leaning against her car. The two red-heads embraced, not having seen each other in a few years.

"It's nice to see you, Sage," Kol greeted. Unlike the others, he had never had a problem with Finn's lover; she was fiery, funny and was a close friend of his darling's. He didn't understand why Nik and Rebekah disliked her.

"It's nice to see you too, Kol," Sage replied. "Finally out of that goddamn box I see."

"So that's why you're here," he exclaimed. "Finn."

"It's been too long," she replied simply.

"I know," Mikaeyla said sympathetically. "There's been a few...issues. Finn needs you. And then we can go back to how things were again!"

Sage laughed; overlooking her psychopathic nature, it was difficult not to find Kaeyla endearing. "Of course! New York or Vegas first?"

"New York," answered Kaeyla, her eyes lighting up. New York was her favourite place in the world. "I don't think Finn's ready for Vegas yet."

Sage chuckled. "No, I don't suppose he is."

"Well we need to get going," Mikaeyla pouted. "You know, the usual routine; torturing, maiming, etc. Hold on, before we go!"

She flitted back to the car to retrieve her camera before flitting back and snapping a picture of the three of them. Kol wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly.

"I'll see you soon," Sage grinned. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

The red-head drove towards Mystic Falls as Kol and Mikaeyla drove in the opposite direction, Kaeyla resuming her assault on Kol's neck. She licked underneath his jaw, her hands trailing down to his trousers and slipping inside.

"Now who's being a tease?" she breathed.


	9. Dance With The Devil

**Disclaimer; Still don't own TVD.**

The Gilbert brat was easy enough to find. It didn't take Kol and Mikaeyla long to get to Denver and, somehow, Klaus had been able to give them his exact whereabouts. Their job was simple; be prepared to slaughter the little idiot if the Bennett witch didn't unlink the Original siblings. The witch had wisely co-operated, as Klaus had tested by shoving a dagger through his chest. However, the Mystic Falls morons had still not given up.

"_They tried to kill Finn."_

Mikaeyla snarled down the phone, Nik quickly reassuring her. Deep down, he was still fond of the Petrova vampire, however much he pretended otherwise.

"_Don't worry, Sage was there. The tramp finally came in useful."_

"They're both okay? Is Finn..." Kaeyla trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"_He's fine," _Nik replied, his voice as soft as he could manage. _"Sage convinced him that life is worth living after all. He's here right now."_

There was a slight rustling sound as he passed the phone to another person.

"_Everything's okay, Mikaeyla. I'm still here."_

She exhaled in relief at the sound of Finn's voice. "Hello big brother," she exclaimed, dazzling Kol with her radiant beam of happiness. "You've been holding out on us."

"_I know," _he sighed. _"Look, Kaeyla...I'm sorry. I honestly thought it was for the best. It's okay now, I promise. None of us are going anywhere."_

"Good! We still need to go to New York!"

"_New York? Why New York?"_

"It's my favourite place in the world! You'll love it big brother, it's the city that never sleeps."

"_Excellent. I think I've had enough experience of sleeping."_

A dark look passed across the red-head's face at the memory of his nine-hundred year long imprisonment. Damn Niklaus.

The hybrid must have taken back the phone as her and Kol heard his voice speaking to them.

"_I need you two to stay in Denver for a while. Little Gilbert provides us with the perfect leverage."_

"I don't want to stay in Denver!" growled Mikaeyla. "Do your own dirty work, Klaus."

He sighed, becoming exasperated with his brother's impossible lover. _"I'm sure there are ways you can entertain yourself."_

"What about Elijah? What is he doing?"

"_I told you, he's following a lead in New York. You two only need to stay in Denver for a short while; with any luck you'll get to kill the Gilbert brat."_

Mikaeyla looked to Kol, who shrugged. He didn't mind staying in Denver if she didn't.

"Fine. You owe us."

She hung up on him quickly.

Befriending Jeremy Gilbert wasn't difficult; the boy really was a moron. Damon's compulsion resulted in him being unable to recognise her or Kol from Mystic Falls and the silly idiot quickly fell for their story of being a young couple in college. Mikaeyla had to repress the urge to rip his head off; the Gilbert family really were pathetic.

Kol and Mikaeyla finally got their chance to have fun not long after their arrival, after being invited to a house party by the brat. The party was exactly what Kaeyla expected; a hundred wasted teenagers crammed into one house like Happy Meals on legs, loud music blaring in the background. Kol, although not as used to the atmosphere as his darling was, quickly adapted.

"Which one should we kill, darling?" he murmured in her ear, the alcohol he had consumed a mere buzz in his system. Their arms were entwined around each other as they rocked and grinded to the beat of the heavy rock music, their eyes scanning the crowd of drunk and drugged teenagers hungrily. Jeremy Gilbert was lazily laying across a couch, a joint between his fingers.

"All of them," she whispered back.

He grinned. "Impractical, darling, but tempting."

A boy staggered into Mikaeyla, obviously wasted beyond his fragile human capabilities. She hissed, Kol glaring at the boy who sauntered off, his eyes admiring Mikaeyla and vulgar appraisals passing through his lips.

The snarl that passed through Kol's lips was spine-chilling. "That one."

Mikaeyla smirked, pressing her lips to his ear. "Let's play a game, angel."

Kol grinned, knowing full well what game she wanted to play. He blended into the background with ease, watching as his darling walked over to the unfortunate boy and began to flirt and tease him. He suppressed his possessive urge to grab her and snap the boy's neck, thinking of the reward at the end of the game.

The setting couldn't have been more perfect; the mist-riddled forest behind the house was ideal as she led the human deeper into its depths, luring him away with cheeky promises Kol knew to be false. He watched as they drew to a halt, the boy leaning forward towards her face.

The shriek that ensued as he saw her vampire features was priceless.

With a growl, Kaeyla playfully threw him into a nearby tree, giggling manically as the boy grunted in pain and desperately began to run.

"You really are a work of art," Kol moaned in her ear, grabbing her hair and pulling her face to his in a heated kiss. She moaned as he picked her up and shoved her against a tree, the bark splintering under his force. His lips attacked her throat, her legs squeezing his hips like a python coiling around its prey.

"I love you, angel," she moaned heavily.

His lips smiled against her neck. "I love you too, darling. But I think our dinner is getting away."

Mikaeyla smirked devilishly, as both vampires raced through the forest and latched onto the terrified boy's neck.

Kol had to admire the predator that was his darling; she played with her food, biting and letting him run further away, before catching up to him and tearing into his throat all over again. She played with her food, allowing the silly prey to believe it had a chance of survival, filling him with false hope.

Idiot boy. He was dancing with the devil.

They killed the boy eventually, once the game had reached its climax, before making love in the forest, basking in post-feed thrill.


	10. Some Of Her Parts

**Author's note; A million thanks again to everyone who's enjoying this story! You guys are seriously awesome. I'm trying to delve deeper into Mikaeyla's psyche in this chapter and explain more of her story because I really don't want her to be a one dimensional character.**

**Disclaimer; Nope, TVD is still not mine.**

_**Mystic Falls, 10**__**th**__** Century**_

"Mikaeyla? Mikaeyla!"

It was strange to be surrounded by complete blackness and yet still see flashes of her life. Her mother, beautiful and kind-hearted Saffron who was one of the most important people in her life, was laughing radiantly, teaching a five year old Mikaeyla to stitch. Her frustrations were insignificant, as Saffron patiently continued to explain to her daughter the correct stitching method until Mikaeyla succeeded, exclaiming proudly her accomplishment. She saw in her mind's eye the tiredness behind her mother's warm expression, a result of being married to a violent monster like Thord.

How she despised her father.

"Mikaeyla! Please, darling, please wake up!"

The image shifted. Mikaeyla was a little bit older, running around the fire in front of their home with Tatia, giggling and playing like the carefree children they were. They grew bored of playing after a while, deciding to braid flowers into each other's hair.

She tried to open her mouth and tell her sister that she loved her, but she couldn't. All she could do was watch.

Another memory. An older Mikaeyla, holding a newborn Anya in her arms. Tatia smiled warmly in the background, looking both tired and ecstatic. She recognised that expression from her mother's face.

"Mikaeyla, please! I don't want to live on this planet without you!"

And then another memory; well, a mass of memories. The first time she saw Kol, the first night they had spent together at the waterfall, their first kiss, the beautiful, proud look on his face on their wedding day, the first night they had made love...

"Mikaeyla!"

An angel's voice forced her to snap her eyes open. Kol cried in relief, holding her body impossibly tight to his, rocking her back and forth as he sobbed.

She'd never seen Kol before.

Her own tears broke free as suddenly everything inside her became a tidal wave of pain. Her father had _strangled _her. She was sure that she had been dead, dead like Tatia. Her beautiful sister, murdered by Mikael and Esther.

She clutched onto Kol for dear life, feeling utterly dependant on him. She would be dead without him. He was the life inside her that kept her alive and breathing. She loved him so much it hurt.

Niklaus, Finn and Rebekah were beside her also, tears raining from their eyes.

"I'm sorry," Rebekah stuttered. "Mikaeyla...I'm sorry."

Mikaeyla frowned through her tears. Something had happened. She knew it.

"Kol?" she asked innocently. "What else has happened?"

Kol looked destroyed as he looked at her, his eyes showing a burning angel trapped in Hell. "Darling...I..."

He couldn't finish. Kaeyla scrambled to her feet, noticing the pounding in her head, the pulsing in her gums. The world seemed as if it was swimming around her.

Her feet carried her to the Petrova home of their own accord, her ears unable to hear what Kol and his siblings were telling her. She didn't make a sound, even as she swung open the door to reveal her mother's corpse, blackened and bruised. Thord was lying in the corner, his neck at an unnatural angle to rest of his body.

"Mikaeyla..." It was Finn. Finn was talking to her.

"He killed her didn't he?" she gasped, her insides freezing and solidifying.

"I tried...I tried to help...I pulled him away and...I killed him..."

Finn had killed her father, minutes after he had murdered Saffron. The facts were cold and harsh in Mikaeyla's mind.

"Where's Anya?"

"Elijah has her," Kol stuttered, his hand feebly rubbing her back. "Darling, I'm so-"

Mikaeyla's gasp of pain interrupted him, as his wife doubled over suddenly, clutching her abdomen. Each of the newly turned vampires hissed as a scent hit them full force; blood.

Mikaeyla gingerly touched the blood that was leaking from her, the pain in her lower stomach suddenly spreading throughout all of her body as she realised what was happening. Blood continued to pour from her intimate area, staining the fabric of her dress.

She ran, ignoring the agony in her body. Only Kol followed her this time, the others frozen in shock. Kol scooped her up in his arms as she collapsed, choking hysterically on her own breath.

Her sister. Her mother. Herself.

And now, Kol's baby that she didn't even know she was carrying.

_**Denver, Present Day**_

Mikaeyla watched Kol sleep peacefully, not wanting to ruin the tranquil moment. For the first time in a long time, the red-headed vampire was thinking clearly, her broken mind temporarily running smoothly. Nine hundred years they had spent together. After accidentally turning her into a vampire, the two had been through it all together; the bewildering bloodlust, the lack of humanity, the transformation from mischievous human to monstrous vampire. She'd lost everything, except for him. The man that she loved more than she ever thought was possible. The man she knew better than she knew herself. Her other half, the missing piece of her jigsaw. The remaining part of her soul. She gently caressed his face, the innocence of the moment unsettling.

She was quiet as she got out of bed, not wanting to disturb her angel. She quickly pulled on Kol's shirt over her naked body as she tip-toed to the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee and quietly putting the radio on. Depeche Mode. Oh, Mikaeyla did love Depeche Mode. The best thing about the eighties, in her opinion. Mikaeyla was an avid music fan and had taken it upon herself to educate Kol in the ways of modern music; he'd missed out on a lot, being stuck in a box since 1912.

The century she had spent away from Kol had been a nightmare. Her broken sanity had plummeted further, the switch inside her pressed full throttle to self-destruct mode. She'd cried, she'd raged, she'd fought. Sage had been there for her, to reassure her and keep her from getting herself killed. Both of them had been without their lovers, all because of Niklaus.

Who had just decided to text her.

Growling under her breath, she reluctantly opened his message. _You and Kol need to come back to Mystic Falls. I have news. _

She continued growling softly, sipping her coffee in an attempt to stay calm. Who was he to demand their presence?! What had happened to the gentle Niklaus she had known and loved like a brother a thousand years ago?

_He changed, _whispered a harsh voice in her head. _It's not like you haven't._

She sighed. They'd all changed. Mikaeyla didn't feel any remorse for the horrors she was responsible for; she was evil. She only cared about herself, Kol and a few others. She didn't feel guilty for the slaughter or torture she had spread across the world. Maybe Niklaus didn't feel guilty for what he had done to his siblings. His heart was devoid of love.

Then she remembered Caroline, the baby vampire and how Nik felt about her, and she suddenly knew that wasn't true.

He wasn't human. None of them were. But he was still Niklaus, just as she was Mikaeyla and Kol was Kol. Time didn't change that.


	11. Amethyst

**Author's note; Again, massive thanks to everyone who's reviewing. You're all really inspiring me with this story! There hasn't been much Stefan and Elena so far and there probably won't be a lot of Elena because I just really hate her, but I might try and write a bit more of Stefan if his character becomes involved more in the plot. I'm not guaranteeing anything though; when it comes to the Salvatores, I'm more of a Damon girl!**

**This chapter's going to have a lot of Klaroline (finally!) because they are just amazing. No, she won't instantly fall for him but their story will definitely progress throughout Mad Love.**

**This chapter was inspired by Fightstar- Amethyst because it's such a beautiful song. Oh and I still don't own TVD.**

Kol and Mikaeyla had only been back from Denver and already they were getting on Klaus' nerves. For a moment, a brief and beautiful moment, he'd been happy; all of his family were together again in the home he had built for them. Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Mikaeyla, hell even Sage. For just a fleeting moment, he'd been happy.

He should've known it wouldn't last.

Elijah had revealed to them what he had discovered after Klaus had sent him to New York to confirm his suspicious. The group of vampires that Mikael had sired in order to help him hunt Klaus down had mysteriously dropped dead hours after Klaus had staked his hated step-father.

"We've suspected this for a long time," Elijah said solemnly. "It appears that, when an Original dies, their entire lineage of vampires died along with them."

The news was an eye opener to all of them; Kol suddenly realised that his life was tied to Mikaeyla's, Finn realised that if he had have died when his mother wanted him to then his beloved Sage would have perished to and Klaus, mentally deducting the sire line, concluded that if he was killed, the Salvatores brothers, his hybrids and Caroline would die along with him.

"You're sure of this?" Kol asked, Mikaeyla clutching his hand.

Elijah nodded. "I'm sure."

"My god," gasped Rebekah, looking at Klaus wide-eyed. "If Stefan does find a way to kill you, Damon will die as well."

He frowned. Only Stefan was trying to kill him? And why was she so concerned with Damon Salvatore?

"Thank you for your concern regarding my life, little sister."

"You did shove a dagger in her heart," said Kol darkly.

"Oh move on already," he retorted. Why couldn't his siblings ever just be co-operative?

Mikaeyla growled like a frenzied animal, Finn tossing him a look of disgust. "You truly are unbelievable, Niklaus."

"Why? For keeping you all safe from Mikael for God knows how many years?"

"You were never keeping us safe," seethed Rebekah. "You were keeping yourself safe."

"Shut up, Rebekah."

"Don't speak to her like that," snapped Elijah. "Show some respect for your sister."

"Do I ever receive any respect as your brother?" he snarled.

Sage snorted. "You don't deserve any."

He turned to Finn, suddenly furious. "Control your whore, Finn."

Mikaeyla growled again and jumped out of her seat in anger, ready to attack him, as Kol quickly leaped to her defence.

"You two are pathetic," he spat. "A pair of love sick fools, both of you. You should have died a thousand years ago," he added, directing his threatening tone towards Mikaeyla. Kol leapt at him a ferocious growl, his fist catching the side of his face, as Elijah quickly waded between them, pulling Klaus away as Finn reluctantly restrained Kol.

"You don't deserve a family," jeered Kaeyla, Sage pulling her backwards away from the infuriated hybrid. "You're a pathetic little boy terrified of being alone. We should all just leave you here to rot, all on your own."

The Mikaelson's living room became a frenzy of fighting vampires, Klaus diving at Mikaeyla, Kol diving at Klaus, Finn, Elijah and Sage in between them and Rebekah disgusted with all of them.

"I'm going," the blonde exclaimed.

"No you're not," roared Klaus. "You're staying here!"

"You don't get to order me around anymore, Nik!" she yelled. "I'm going to find Damon!"

"REBEKAH!"

The Original beauty left without another word. Elijah glared at his younger brother thunderously. "Why can you never encourage her happiness?"

"With Damon Salvatore? Really? The stupid girl's just going to get her heart broken all over again!"

"Stop pretending to care about her!" Kol shouted. "You're only concern is yourself!"

"You're all love sick fools!" Klaus bellowed. "Pathetic, the lot of you!"

"Says the man who's spent the last few weeks drawing horses for a woman who can't stand him," Mikaeyla said viciously. Elijah pulled Klaus back as he attempted a fresh assault on the red-head.

"We're leaving," Finn boomed. "Sage, Kol, Mikaeyla and I are going. We have no reason to stay here any longer."

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

The vulnerability of Klaus' scream shocked them all; he somehow had morphed into the scared boy he had once been, alone, terrified and broken. Damaged goods. The shock and pity in their glances was enough to push Klaus over the edge.

He ran.

He'd been sitting on the bench in the town centre for a few hours, tears dripping miserably from his golden eyelashes, when a heavenly voice interrupted his torment.

"Klaus?"

He looked to see Caroline approaching him, looking like a radiant angel, her blonde curls bouncing and her porcelain skin looking particularly luscious in an amethyst coloured dress and denim jacket.

"Hello love." His voice sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

"Erm..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. Here he was, the diabolical villain himself, crying like a man on the edge in plain sight of everyone. To say she was shocked was an understatement. "What's wrong?"

He laughed wryly at her innocent question. Caroline, the only light shining in this dismal town. "Concerned, love?"

"As if," she snorted, preparing to stride past him. Something stopped her. Something was settling in Klaus' eyes, something dark and haunting and consuming. She recognised it; she'd felt it plenty of times before. The darkness that settles in the crevice of a person's mind, taunting them with their own insecurities.

_You're not good enough._

_Elena will always be better._

_You're own father didn't even want to stay with you._

_Everyone uses you and leaves you. _

_Damon said it himself; you're shallow, pathetic, useless..._

_Tyler left._

_Matt didn't want you._

She fought, she fought constantly to stay away from that horrible place nobody else knew about. The place that had seen her sobbing hysterically in front of her mirror at the age of fourteen, hating herself, holding a bottle of pills in one hand and vodka in the other. She'd been prepared to end it all, anything to escape the rotten hole gnawing away at her from the inside.

Now, seeing Klaus in that place, she couldn't leave. Evil mastermind or not, he was in agony. She had to help.

Her kind heart was one of the traits he so cherished.

"Talk to me," she exclaimed, mirroring his own words from before as she sat next to him. His eyes sought hers, like a man dying of thirst looking at a bottle of water.

"They're leaving," he whispered, hating himself for being so vulnerable. "I'm alone. I'm always alone."

"Your family?" she questioned, repressing the urge to rub his arm comfortingly. He nodded. "Well, in all fairness, you haven't exactly been very nice to them."

He snorted. Understatement of the millennium.

"But," she continued. "All families are douche bags to each other."

"You fail to see the severity of this particular situation, Caroline."

"No. I don't," she answered simply. "Sometimes it's so much easier to hate someone rather than admit that they hurt you, and they only hurt you so much because you love them so much."

He looked at her, her words soothing the wounds inside of him. "You believe that."

She nodded. "I do. The danger of loving someone is that you give them the key to your happiness. And your pain. It makes you vulnerable. But only if you abuse that love. Without love...life's hollow. Hate's too consuming, it warps you and makes you bitter. I wouldn't want to live for an eternity as a bitter, hateful person. Just...give your family some time."

He smiled at her. "You really are a beacon of light, love."

She smiled, her inner turmoil churning her stomach to shreds. He was so evil; how could he be this vulnerable.

"This doesn't change anything," she stated. "I still don't like you."

"But you don't hate me."

Damn, he had her there. She'd be eating her own words if she said otherwise.

She stood up and began to walk away, a million thoughts swarming in her mind.

"Did you like the drawing?"

The innocence of his question touched her. She turned around, smiling at him slightly, before continuing on her way back home.


	12. Fix The Broken

Fix The Broken

**Author's note; Okay, so I'm just going to point out now the reason that this story is M rated and comes under the horror genre. I think it's been pretty tame lately, but as from now it's going to get a bit darker. I don't think this chapter's that bad but…ugh, judge for yourselves really. **

**Still don't own TVD.**

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word…"_

The streets of Mystic Falls were eerily quiet. Mikaeyla's voice was chilling as it resonated throughout the suburban town, her red hair piled on top of her head in perfect disarray and her eyes flashing madly.

"_Mama's gonna kill for you the whole damn world…"_

She was looking at someone invisible to other eyes. A little girl, no older than the age of seven, staring at her with the most serious expression she had ever seen on a child. The girl's skin was tanned much like her own, her eyes the same shade of brown as her father's, her brown hair streaked with dark red glowing a beautiful shade of mahogany underneath the street light.

"Hello, Saffy…"

Mikaeyla waved at her dead daughter, her eyes dilated. This wasn't the first time she had seen delusions of her and Kol's lost child; she had been seeing these hallucinations occasionally for a thousand years. She'd affectionately taken to calling her Saffy, an abbreviation of her mother's name.

Kol didn't know, of course.

"Hello, Mummy," Saffy exclaimed, looking stern and serious. Mikaeyla frowned; where was the happy little girl who usually haunted her mind?

"You've been bad, Mummy," her daughter continued.

"Why have I been bad?" whispered Mikaeyla, falling into the cobra's pit.

Saffy's face contorted demonically, her lips snarling at her psychotic mother. Mikaeyla screamed and the sight was awful; the fearsome, thousand year old vampire who had slaughtered thousands and feared nothing, was terrified, for her daughter's mouth was now blood, her skin white and pasty, her eyes black like a ghoul.

"Scared?" The voice that spoke wasn't the high-pitched squeak of her ghostly child. It was sinister and male.

Mikaeyla whirled around to see Alaric, the alcoholic human Damon wasted his time with, emerging from the shadows. She growled, suddenly furious, racing towards him and gripping him by the throat. He quickly gripped her hand and twisted it behind her, shattering the bones in her arm. She yelped, more shocked than in pain; a broken arm was nothing to a vampire. Since when was Alaric one of the undead? How was he strong enough to overpower her, the first vampire to be sired from the Originals?!

She pulled her arm away from him, clawing at his throat with her other hand and sweeping his legs from underneath him with her foot. He snarled as he hit the floor, running straight into and shoving her back into the floor. Mikaeyla yelped again, this time in pain.

The teacher was as strong as an Original, perhaps even stronger.

She flipped him off of her with a fierce kick, picking up a piece of broken concrete from underneath her and hitting him across the face with it. The teacher was an experience fighter, but not as experienced as her. She had lived for a millennium, after all, and her century of living without Kol had seen the lethal vampire evolve into one of the most dangerous vampires of all time. As the concrete hit his cheek, she had already flitted behind him, slamming her foot into the bottom of spine and grabbing the airbourne concrete before it could hit the ground. She broke Alaric's spine easily as the second blow of the concrete met the force of her kick from behind.

She didn't stop to admire her handiwork as he hit the floor. She ran.

The Mikaelson family were not easily disturbed, but the sight of a petrified Mikaeyla tearing into the family mansion and collapsing on Kol's lap was enough to shake all of them to their very core.

"Darling? Mikaeyla!" The alarm in her angel's voice snapped the insane vampire out of her panic. He only ever called her by her real name when he was angry or scared.

"What on earth has gotten into you?" Rebekah quizzed.

"The teacher," she breathed, hating herself for shaking. Kol's inside were suddenly liquid nitrogen; nobody other than him had ever scared Mikaeyla like this. "He's a vampire and he's…he's strong…stronger than me, stronger than all of us…"

"Esther," growled Niklaus, bolting up out of his seat. "She found a way for him to turn."

"What?" Kol's voice was sharper than frostbite. "Is there something else you've been keeping from us, Nik?"

Finn, Sage, Kol, and Mikaeyla looked at Niklaus expectantly. Elijah and Rebekah glanced down; apparently, Klaus had decided not to keep them out of the loop.

Rebekah was the first to break. With an accusing glare from Kol, she quickly confessed everything, from Esther's death to Alaric's split personality to the teacher's transformation into an Original vampire hunter.

"Oh this is priceless," exclaimed Kol, standing up abruptly. Kaeyla said nothing, her heart beating rapidly. This was Mikael all over again, only this time it wasn't just Klaus who was being hunted. All of them were in danger. She looked to Finn, the rational big brother figure in her life. His expression had darkened, a mixture of fear, guilt and revulsion. He looked at Sage, the glance between them almost intimate. His death was suddenly a startling realization and, all of a sudden, it didn't look promising. Finn had only just found a reason to live again; he didn't _want _to die.

"It's always you three, isn't it?" said Kol accusingly. "You speak of us being a family, yet the only people important to you are each other. Isn't that why you kept us in boxes for so long, Niklaus?"

"Stop being childish," Nik snapped. "I did it to keep you-"

"Safe? Oh well done Niklaus, you've done a marvelous job of that."

"Now is not the time," Elijah spoke. "We need each other, now more than ever. Our lives are at stake."

"My god," breathed Rebekah. "He's going to kill us."

The tearful, vulnerable expression in Bekah's heart almost touched Kol's heart. Almost.

"Ten points," he snapped scathingly. Elijah shot him a warning glare.

"We're leaving," Kol stated, tugging Kaeyla to her feet by her wrist. "Now."

"You can't just run away and leave us?" gasped Rebekah, blocking his path. Kaeyla looked to her darling with wide eyes, fear pulsing through her veins. Kol was angry. She was always careful around Kol when he was angry.

"You're welcome to join us if you don't have a death wish," he responded, his eyes cold and deadly. "If not, then move."

"We're not running," Finn boomed. "We've spent too long running. There is only one of him; compared to all of us, he is nothing."

"Finn is right, running will only prolong the inevitable," Elijah agreed. Klaus said nothing; a part of him wanted to run, but he could never leave Caroline behind in the same town as a vampire hunter.

"Fine." Mikaeyla frowned slightly at Kol as he tugged her closer to him like a possession. "Stay. Don't expect me to stay for your funerals."

"Kol-"

"Let him go," spat Klaus. He glared at his little brother, the impertinent brat who had never listened to him or respected him. If Kol wanted to run, then Klaus would let him. He was tired of looking out for his youngest brother.

"Kol-"

He tugged again at her wrist, ignoring her protest. "Good riddance to you all."

He continued to pull her as he left the mansion, storming over to his car without a second glance. Angry, she pulled her arm out of his grasp, earning herself a snarl.

"We can't just leave them! Finn, Sage, Bekah…what if something happens to them?"

"Then it will be because of their own stupidity," he growled. "They chose to stay here and accept their fate. Now get in the car."

"But what if they die?!"

"Get in the goddamn car, Mikaeyla!"

"No."

Kol glared at her maliciously, sending shivers up her spine. She backed away slightly as he advanced towards her.

This was the side of Kol she didn't like.

"Angel, please," she stuttered. "I-I don't want them to die!"

"And you want us to die?"

She knew he was at his most dangerous when his voice was that smooth. "No!"

"I can't lose you," he breathed, his eyes burning her. "And I don't intend to die anytime soon. Now stop questioning me and get in the car."

Her hesitation infuriated him. His darling had grown a little too brave in his absence, it seemed. She was in need of a reminder of how things worked between them.

His grip around her throat was lethal as he snarled at her. "You've become a little too bold recently, Mikaeyla, do I need to remind you who's in charge here?"

Tears filled her eyes as she attempted to shake her nod to tell him no, unable to move in his grip.

"You'll do as I say," he growled. "I've kept you safe so far, haven't I? I've looked after you?"

She wheezed a feeble 'yes,' tears spilling down her cheeks. The sight of her crying slightly unclouded the red haze that had consumed Kol. His darling was crying. His temper slowly lessened, a sigh leaving his lips as he removed his hands from her throat, enveloping her in a crushing hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she cried.

"Angel I-I didn't mean to make you mad-"

"Shhh," he soothed, burying his face in her hair. "It's okay, darling. Let's just get in the car and go, quickly."

"But-"

His temper plummeted straight back up again as he snarled ferociously, his fangs extending and his veins pulsing. Mikaeyla, feeling suddenly brave, stood her ground and glared at him. "I'm not going anywhere!"

He snapped her neck before his rational mind could catch up with his anger.

"You're going to regret that, darling," he drawled, a smirk gracing his face again as his voice became dangerously smooth.


	13. Warped

**Author's note; sorry about the wait everybody, my computer's been a jerk all weekend! I'm back now! Thank you again to Elizabeth Mikaelson, your reviews really do help me with the direction of this story. I much prefer darker material too, but I'm new to fanfiction and I didn't want to scare anyone off! I have a Klaroline one-shot planned as well as a possible Dabekah drabble. However, I kind of need advice on this one;** **I have another Kol/OC story planned, but I'm not sure whether or not to set it after Mad Love or have it as an unrelated story. I don't want to mess around with Kol and Mikaeyla too much but my head's full of ideas! Ugh, problems.**

**I don't own TVD. I do however own two cats, a rabbit and a goldfish. This chapter's probably not the nicest chapter either, so be warned.**

Kol was steadily growing more annoyed with Mikaeyla as the seconds passed. His temper had gotten the best of him; his fury had seen him inject a vial of vervain into his darling to keep her sedated and pliable, before throwing her in the darkened cellar of the house they were residing in. He glared at her from his seat in the doorway, tossing her daylight ring up in the air and catching it repeatedly.

It wasn't often he lost his temper with her like this. During the early centuries of their relationship, he'd had to discipline her more regularly. Mikaeyla was child-like in her insanity and had often rebelled immaturely to push her boundaries, like a child rebelling against its parent. She hadn't always been docile and compliant; he recalled the first fifty years of their vampire years when she had switched off her humanity. She'd terrorized everything she came into contact with. Not that Kol cared; they were monsters, after all. Kol had tortured her humanity back into her system simply for his own selfish reasons.

He couldn't stand her not loving him.

Despite everything he had done to her, she was his everything. His constant. The only person who had always been his was Mikaeyla; the thought of her leaving was the only thing that truly scared him. His insistence to leave Mystic Falls had little to do with his own death and more to do with hers. He'd only just gotten her back, after a hundred years locked away in a coffin. He wasn't ready for them to end, this time for good. Truthfully, he had feared her staying in Mystic Falls with his family, caring more for them than she did for him, and that was what had provoked his infamous temper. Deep down, he was afraid that she had grown too independent in her lone century away with him. That she didn't need him, that she was too adrift in her own madness. He never doubted her love for him, but he doubted her scarred mentality; he doubted whether, despite how dark and emotionless a vampire became, they were still capable of loving a single person. He'd seen glimpses of the possibility before, Mikaeyla becoming too tangled in her own darkness and insanity to truly care about anything, even herself. So, he'd looked after her.

He didn't appreciate his help being thrown back in his face.

As his sweetheart started to groan, he rolled his eyes. "Quit with the dramatics, Mikaeyla."

She blinked at him with her deceiving doe eyes, wincing at the soreness in her muscles. "Angel?" Her voice quivered fearfully. She knew what to expect when Kol was like this. "I'm sorry."

"There's no point in apologizing," he smirked, standing up and sauntering over to her like a predator stalking its prey. She shrank back against the wall. "Is there?"

She shook her head.

"Answer me properly."

"No, angel," she said quickly, her eyes filling with tears again. Kol cut his warped emotions off as she began to tremble. She shrank even further against the wall, looking down submissively.

_Too late, _he thought scathingly.

The first blow was always the sharpest. She yelled in pain as his fist connected with her side, breaking her ribs in the process. He didn't hold back on her; he snapped bones mirthlessly, smirking all the while. Eventually, he tired of beating her and sat down again in the doorway, watching her blankly as she cried.

"I think we should apologizing again, don't you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Y-yes," she sobbed, her bones barely healing due to the lack of blood in her system. "I'm sorry, angel."

"For what?"

His question caught her off guard, resulting in her hesitating and choking on her own blood.

"That's what I thought," he spat, pulling on a metal lever situated next to her chair. The metal shutters in the cellar opened, sunlight beaming inside the building brightly. Kol leaned back, mockingly basking in its rays, as Mikaeyla shrieked in pain. He waited until she was starting to burn beyond recognition before closing the shutters.

"I've looked after you," he snarled. "For a thousand years, I've always protected you, loved you. All I demand is that you do as I say. Is that so high a price?"

"N-no-"

The second stream of sunlight cut her off. He waited longer this time before re-closing the shutters.

"I told you to leave Mystic Falls because you were in danger," he said evenly. "I keep you safe from danger, don't I darling?"

She nodded hysterically, guilt consuming her.

"You threw that protection back in my face."

Third beam of sunlight. Mikaeyla leant over and vomited what little blood she had in her system, the pain excrutiating.

Kol closed the shutters before continuing speaking to her. "You disobeyed me, sweetheart. You haven't forgotten who's in charge, have you?"

"No!" she coughed, her body convulsing. "I'm sorry angel, I'm so sorry!"

"Are you?"

"Y-yes! I'll never do it again, I promise! I'm so sorry, you were only trying to protect me-"

Her own sobs cut her off. Kol quickly walked over to her, deciding that enough was enough; she'd learnt her lesson now. Her cries were of guilt, not just pain.

"Shh, it's okay, shush now darling," he crooned, cradling her in his arms. He slipped her daylight ring back on her finger, pulling a blood bag from his pocket and delicately holding it to her mouth. He held it steadily as she fed, her wounds healing faster.

"It's okay now," he promised, slowly letting himself feel again. "It's all better now darling, I promise. You've said sorry, it's all okay. I'm just trying to protect you. I love you so much, sweetheart."

"I love you too, angel," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, let's forget about this now and put it past us," he smiled, stroking her face gently. "We're both safe now."

She nodded quickly, burying her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. She loved him so much. She never wanted to upset him again.


	14. I Can Taste The Sickness In The Air

**Author's note; so after the heavy angst of the last chapter, I thought a wee bit of humor was needed. In a nutshell; Kol and Mikaeyla go to see a psychiatrist. **

**Before people feel too sorry for Mikaeyla after the last chapter, just remember that she is a psychotic mass murderer. The dynamic between the two of them is interesting because neither of them are innocent. This story was actually inspired by the comic 'Mad Love' about The Joker and Harley Quinn, so it was always intended to be dark. I've always drew inspiration from Spike and Drusilla from Buffy as well (I'm a Buffy nerd, what can I say). If anything in this story is upsetting or disturbing, then I just don't recommend reading it. It's certainly not as dark as some of the material I've seen on here, anyway.**

"So," sighed Dr Evans, leaning back in his chair and observing the startling beautiful couple seated in front of him. "Kol Mikaelson and Mikaeyla Petrova-"

"Mikaelson," corrected Mikaeyla. "Why did you put my maiden name down, Kol?"

"You've been using that name for the last century," Kol snapped. "I didn't see fit to break the habit."

Dr Evans frowned at his strange speech. A century? Nethertheless, he was a good and professional doctor; he was here to help. Whatever was wrong with these people mentally, it was his job to help them get better. He disregarded his confusion and continued.

"Mr and Mrs Mikaelson," he corrected. "I would like to start by asking why you came here today?"

"Because my wife wouldn't stop nagging," Kol snarled. Dr Evans noted his posture; arms crossed, slouched slightly, his body facing away from Mikaeyla. The red-head glared at him.

"Don't make this all my fault angel! We're doing this for us!"

He rolled his eyes and glared at her in confusion. Dr Evans cut in before he could retort.

"Okay, so we can we all establish that there are problems in this marriage?"

Kaeyla nodded sycophantically. Kol shrugged.

"Kol, you don't seem to agree with your wife," said Dr Evans. "Do you think your marriage is completely fine?"

"Yes, when she's not being insufferable."

Mikaeyla scowled, crossing her arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kol shot the good doctor a glare that sent shivers up his spine. Dr Evans twitched his bushy mustache, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. He was just a patient, nothing more, nothing less. Another young man with mental health issues who simply needed some healthy guidance and assistance.

"Stop scaring the man," exclaimed Mikaeyla. "He's trying to help!"

"How on earth is this helping us, Mikaeyla?" her husband replied. "I've told you sweetheart, we are fine."

"We're just here for a bit of help-"

"From a human psychiatrist? Really, darling?"

"I don't see why not!"

"Because you're insane, love."

Mikaeyla glared at him. "I hate it when you call me that."

"I only speak the truth."

"Let's just pause for a moment," Dr Evans interrupted. Watching these two argue was like watching the ball in a ping pong match and the more he was referred to as a human, the more inclined he was to demand they were sealed away in an asylum.

No. He'd never lost a patient yet. He wouldn't start now.

"Kol, why do you think Mikaeyla is, as you put it, insane?"

He snorted with harsh laughter. "If she's sane then I'm a saint. You should have seen her in the 1600's, she had a fetish for ripping young girls' heads off and making clothes with their hair."

"But it was pretty!"

Dr Evans swallowed deeply. These two were lunatics, utter lunatics.

"You know I hate being called crazy," she pouted, suddenly looking a lot more vulnerable than she did minutes prior. "When we first met and I told you that I envied the stars, I was terrified that you'd think I was crazy."

His expression softened considerably. "I didn't think you were crazy. I thought you were absolutely magnificent."

Mikaeyla smiled warmly at the memory. "Do you remember when we first met? You followed me to the waterfall."

"I was curious," he replied, a genuine smile playing on his mouth. He turned his body to face her. "You hadn't even glanced in my direction, yet all I ever seemed to do was strive for your attention."

"And now look at us," she said dreamily, reaching over and linking her fingers with his. "We've survived a millennium, angel."

"Yes we have," he murmured lovingly, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing the olive skin preciously.

Dr Evans cleared his throat. His rational, medical mind couldn't process their strange terms and erratic behavior; in his thirty years working as a psychiatrist, he had never seen anything like this.

"So…is it safe to assume all of your…issues have started as of late?" He continued as normal, unable to process what he couldn't understand. Reginald Evans was a logical man indeed.

"Yes," she huffed, pulling her hand from his grasp. "He tortured me."

Kol rolled his eyes. "You were being insufferable."

"You set me on fire!"

"I ran you a bath afterwards! I brought you flowers, I brought you chocolate, I brought you a beautiful dress with a beautiful girl inside!"

"You still set me on fire!"

"You conveniently forget the time you decided to steal my daylight ring and open the curtains to our room," he scoffed. "Or the time you threw vervain on me during an argument."

"You were mean to me!"

"And what are you, sweetheart? The Virgin Mary? You've slaughtered thousands of innocent people without showing mercy."

"So have you!"

"I don't feel guilty about it."

"Neither do I."

"So what's the problem?"

"Why are we mean to each other?"

The shockingly rare common sense in her question startled him. Why were they mean to each other? He loved her, she loved him. They were diabolical maniacs to the rest of the world, but that didn't mean they had to be diabolical maniacs to each other.

"Angel?"

Kol sighed, stalking over to his sweetheart and perching on the arm of his chair. He kissed her cheek affectionately. "We shouldn't be mean to each other," he conceded. "I do love you, Mikaeyla."

She beamed at him, her smile of happiness utterly radiant. "I love you too, Kol."

They kissed passionately, Dr Evans observing in horror. These people were beyond help.

"Thank you, Doctor," Kol drawled. "You've been most helpful."

Dr Evans registered sharp fangs and red veins as they descended upon him.


	15. New York, New York

**A/N Thank you again to everyone who's enjoying this story! Elizabeth Mikaelson, your reviews never fail to cheer me up! I felt like a bit of (dark) humour was needed after all the angst, poor Dr Evans... I agree completely, Spike and Drusilla were amazing! I literally cried when Spike died, until he came back in Angel; then I was a happy bunny! You're right, Mikaeyla would easily get bored and even more unstable if she didn't have someone like Kol. I'll be honest, a few people have put me off though with this story as they don't seem to like the dark element of it, but as long as I know some people are enjoying it I shall continue!**

After the previous ordeal, Kol decided he wanted to treat his darling by taking her to her favourite place in the world; New York.

"Angel, we have to go here!" she beamed at him. It was impossible for him not to smile back; with her brown doe eyes gleaming with happiness, her red hair glistening in the sun and her long, olive legs exposed from underneath her dress, Mikaeyla was a work of art.

"This place looks like a dive, darling," he replied, linking his fingers with her's as she bounded through the doorway of the bar like an excited puppy.

"Billy's is one of the best things about New York," she replied. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders affectionately as she spoke; she was having one of her sane days today. The therapy had worked a treat. "I spent all of the seventies here."

"With Damon Salvatore," he said in a clipped tone.

"And Sage and Lexi. I met Damon here. He used to be really fun angel, you would have gotten along with him, even if he was hung up on Katherine." She giggled slightly. "He even tricked Lexi into thinking he'd fallen in love with her. That was funny."

Kol grinned at her sadistic nature. "So when did Sage join you? Did you travel with her throughout my...absence?"

She winced at the memory. "At first. She stopped me from trying to kill Niklaus; she said we'd get you and Finn back eventually, and to do that we needed to be alive."

"Wise woman."

She smiled wistfully. "We travelled around for a while before we came to New York. She'd met Damon before in Mystic Falls, so he joined our little family. Sage decided it was time to leave a few months after Damon left, but I didn't want to go. I loved New York too much. It was the first time we parted ways in decades."

"How long did you stay in New York?"

"Until I returned to Mystic Falls to get you," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck lovingly. "I met my mother's doppelganger not too long ago."

"You did?"

She nodded solemnly. "Her name was Isobel, she was travelling with Katherine at the time. Apparently, she was the Gilbert whore's birth mother." Her eyes glazed over, her fingertips stroking the silky strands of his hair. "I never stopped missing you, Kol."

He pressed his forehead against hers, her scent intoxicating him.

"Well isn't this endearing."

Rebekah waltzed into Billy's smoothly, her blonde waves and elegant outfit oozing sophistication. Kol and Kaeyla were both shocked to see Damon Salvatore beside her.

"Hey best friend," grinned Kaeyla. "What brings you back to NYC?"

"Mystic Falls got a little heavy," he smirked. "Barbie Klaus here had the perfect idea for a little distraction."

Rebekah grinned at him, the air between them thick with sexual tension. Damon did his unique eye roll as butterflies swarmed in her stomach.

"When you say Mystic Falls got a little heavy..."

Rebekah interrupted her brother coolly. "Don't worry brother, the hunter was dealt with. He was linked to the doppelganger, so naturally, I killed the little piece of trash."

"Really?!" Mikaeyla's grin of happiness was infectious.

"Don't get too excited," the blonde sighed. "She had vampire blood in her system."

Kol laughed. "Oh, I'll bet Niklaus is thrilled."

"Ecstatic," she said sarcastically. "Although he has his little baby vampire to entertain him, I'm sure."

Mikaeyla looked to the elder Salvatore quizzically. He didn't look concerned or even bothered about Elena becoming a vampire. In fact, Damon looked the happiest and most relaxed she had seen him in years. Wearing his trademark leather jacket and oozing sex appeal, his arm was confidently flung around Rebekah's shoulders, the blonde Original looking perfect as always, as if she was destined to be stood next to Damon and no other woman could ever compare.

"You don't seem too bothered about the Gilbert wretch," Kaeyla exclaimed. "Please tell me you're finally over her."

"Yes Damon," Rebekah stated coolly. "Please tell her you're over her."

Her raised eyebrows and sophisticated expression were positively seductive. Damon smirked in a natural way that he hadn't smirked for a while, bending down and whispering "completely" in her ear before engulfing her lips in his. His hands drifted to her rear, giggles echoing from Rebekah's mouth as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him back.

"My sister, the strumpet," grumbled Kol, but Kaeyla could see the smile longing to burst free. The siblings were complicated to say the least; Kol hated Damon and often disliked Rebekah, but deep down he still wanted his baby sister to be happy. Rebekah found happiness with all the wrong men though, the men who didn't truly love her and found ways to hurt her. Even now, Kol was mentally preparing to slaughter Damon Salvatore for the heart-break he would cause Bekah.

Kol decided it was time for a chat with his dear baby sister and quickly steered her away from Damon's embrace. Mikaeyla, already knowing exactly what her darling would say, pulled Damon to the bar.

"So, is Mystic Falls still coping without us?" she asked.

"Barely. The town's just one big bag of crazy at the moment."

"Is that why you left?"

He sighed, glancing over to Rebekah. "I don't know, Kaeyla. I just...I had to get away. I had nothing to stay for. Rebekah wanted to come to New York; I kind of figured she had a feeling you guys would be here."

He took his usual glass of bourbon from the bartender, taking a mouthful of the sweet amber liquid. "A little birdie told me that you didn't leave with hubby dearest," he continued.

Mikaeyla glared. "Does Rebekah tell you everything?"

"Pretty much." Another sip of bourbon. "It upset her, Kol running away."

"He didn't run away," she snapped.

"Oh, please," he scoffed. "Bekah's told me all about how utterly screwed up you two are. How many days did he spend torturing you after you disagreed with him this time?"

"It's not like that!"

He scoffed again. "Keep telling yourself that."

She glared at him one last time, her lips already spewing words before she could think. "A hundred and fifty years after we were turned into vampires, a group of vampire hunters came to Prague, where Kol and I had briefly settled. They said they were unbeatable; no vampire alive had ever survived an encounter with them. Kol...wasn't as temperamental then as he is now. One of us had to be rational and it certainly wasn't me."

Mikaeyla hurriedly drank some of her Jack Daniels and Coke, the memories flooding her. Her hidden insecurities, her worries, her hatred of her own insanity penetrated the fierce wall she hid behind, making her feel like the vulnerable girl she had been a thousand years ago. "I wanted to kill them. I saw it as a challenge, a game. Kol was a lot more reasonable. He told me that we should just leave, before they discovered what we were and moved against us. Being the stubborn, crazy bitch I am...I ignored him."

Damon didn't know what to make of this side of Mikaeyla. She looked guilty, sorrowful, as if suddenly there was a semi-normal, sane girl blazing in the fire trapped in a cage of madness.

"I left him alone one night and, thinking it was a highly amusing game, snuck into the fortress the hunters had taken residence in. I never took a single word of what Kol said to me seriously. I should have, though. The hunters were prepared, and it weren't for Kol risking his life to save mine that night, I would have died."

She finished her drink, closing her eyes and sighing as if in mourning.

"He's never been the same since. He hurt me for the first time that night; he said he'd never been so afraid in all of his life. I remember it so clearly... He looked _deranged. _He couldn't stop shaking, his vampire teeth wouldn't retract. He said the thought of him losing me had snapped something in him and he'd been petrified. He changed that night; I broke a piece of him."

"So that's how he turned into Super Dick," Damon said, the humour drained from his words.

"He's had to look after me a lot in the past. 1579, I nearly got myself burnt to death in Romania. 1609, I tried to take off my daylight ring in the sun. The list goes on, Damon. Without him there, I wouldn't have survived. No, his methods aren't the nicest; get over it, he's a maniac. I wouldn't have him any other way. We're vampires, not puppies, and this certainly isn't a fairytale to be judged by human standards."

Mikaeyla looked to Kol, who was staring at her intently. Silently, they crossed the room to each other, his arms locking around her waist and her arms snaking around his neck. He buried his face in her throat, inhaling her yoghurt and red berries scent, the silky strands of her hair caressing his face in a familiar, soothing manner.

"Anyone would think you were going soft, angel," she laughed. He smirked, raising his eyebrow at her before lifting her into his arms, her legs straddling his waist as he scraped his fangs against the skin of her collarbone.

"Well we can't have that, can we darling?"

Grinning devilishly, she leant her head down and whispered in his ear.

"I want you to take up onto the roof and make me scream your name."

His smirk stretching impossibly wider.

"As you wish, darling."

Damon and Rebekah exchanged a sarcastic glance as the two vampires quickly left the bar.

"And we're supposed to be impossibly horny?" Damon exclaimed.

Mikaeyla left early the next morning, leaving Kol alone in bed in the hotel they were staying in along with Rebekah and Damon. She found the therapy clinic her and Kol had visited previously with ease, compelling herself an instant session.

Her conversation with Damon haunted her. She didn't want to be insane anymore, unhinged and unpredictable, a liability for Kol. She wanted to be able to protect him as much as he protected her.

For the first time in a thousand years, Mikaeyla Petrova longed for a small piece of normality.


	16. The Ghost Of You

**Author's note; You're all probably sick to death of hearing me say this, but a million thanks again to everyone who's enjoying this story! I'm sorry there's been a few days between updates, life is suddenly getting busy! Rest assured, I'm not giving up on this story at all; I can't promise daily updates but there WILL be updates! I've actually planned the ending to this now so I know the direction that I'm taking this in, although I'll be pretty sad when it comes to an end. I don't know, it's just been brilliant to write. Sigh, at least it's not quite coming to a close! **

**Yep, there is a significance to Isobel being Mikaeyla's mother's doppelganger and it will be revealed very soon! Apparently everyone in the world actually has a doppelganger somewhere out there...hmm, I'd quite like to meet mine!**

**So yeah anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy! Xoxo**

Kol sensed that something was different with Mikaeyla over the following few weeks they spent in New York. Both of them found themselves re-connecting with Rebekah, which made him happier than he would ever dare to admit.

Rebekah had always been his favourite sibling secretly.

To his own surprise, Kol found himself getting along with Damon. To begin with, the Original had loathed him.

"He's smug, arrogant, assuming," he had seethed. "I should have staked him a long time ago."

Mikaeyla had simply laughed. "Remind you of anyone, Kol?"

Afterwards, he'd found himself and the Salvatore getting along a lot better. If Kol was to swallow his pride, he'd concede that there were in fact many similarities between the two of them.

The drastic change he had seen though was definitely his darling; steadily, the red head had become...slightly less insane. Oh, she was still a homicidal maniac just as he was, but her drastic mood swings, her child-like behaviour and her sycophantic nature had gradually dissipated. Kol wasn't sure what to make of this change; sure, she'd had sane periods before, but they had never lasted this long. Something was different. She was different. He'd gotten so used to the crazy little handful she'd been for the last thousand years that this new Mikaeyla was a shock to his system.

It was as if she had reverted back to her human years mentally.

"Darling," he asked one night in bed, his fingertips tracing designs on her back.

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Has something happened?"

She turned to face him, his eyes searching hers for the madness that was now vacant. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Damn it, he hated it when he couldn't find appropriate words to explain himself. He'd been alive for a millennium, surely his vocabulary wasn't of poor quality. "You're different, Kaeyla. You're not insane."

She smiled slightly, not scolding him for calling her the word she so detested. "Is that a bad thing?"

He thought for a second, stroking the cherry strands from her face. "I love you either way, darling, whether you're barmy or not. Although I'll admit, it's nice to have you so...you again."

She smiled again, this time wider, pressing her lips to his and tasting him for what seemed like the first time in a long while. Being with the same person for a thousand years was difficult, as it was incredibly easy to take them for granted, to become immune to each touch and caress. Kaeyla discovered a new appreciation for Kol in that moment, revelling in the texture of his lips, his masculine scent underscored with a touch of expensive cologne. She felt like she hadn't appreciated her husband enough recently. The memories of their time together as humans, though definitely not forgotten, had been pushed to the back of her mind, the forefront becoming consumed by darkness.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, pulling back slightly. He always sensed when something was wrong with her before she could even decipher her own feelings herself.

"Nothing," she replied. God, he was beautiful. "You're so beautiful, I want to cry."

He laughed, the sound music to her ears. "Thank you, darling. And you wonder why my ego is inflated."

Kaeyla laughed, flinging her leg around his hip and nestling closer to him. "I should stop complimenting you then."

"Don't," he whispered softly. "By all means, compliment me until your heart's content."

His dead heart fluttered madly in answer to her tinkling laugh. "You're a work of art, darling," he said solemnly. The navy light of dawn streaming through the window darkened her features, making her eyes seem impossibly large and soulful.

She kissed him again in earnest, her tongue swiping inside of his mouth as if she was trying to locate a secret, hidden treasure.

Mikaeyla glanced at her shoe collection in the corner of the room, lined up in precise lines and arranged in height order.

"I'm working on the sanity thing, but I don't think I can cure my OCD."  
Kol chuckled, pressing another kiss to her cheek. "I can live with that."

It was a comfortable routine that the vampires had fallen into: Kol, Mikaeyla, Damon and Rebekah were residing in the tasteful but low-key hotel located near Billy's and often separated during the morning, Rebekah dragging Damon with her whilst she went shopping and Kol and Mikaeyla going straight to Billy's. Finn and Sage would call every morning to check in with them, promising to visit soon after Sage was finished dragging him around the Mediterranean. Rebekah and Damon would meet them in the afternoon just before the bar became busy, drinks flowing, music surrounding them and humans everywhere like Happy Meals on legs.

For once, they were happy. Damon and Rebekah were having a blast together and for Kol and Mikaeyla it was as if their relationship had began all over again. Mikaeyla still hadn't told Kol about her previous visits to a compelled therapist and she still hadn't told him about the hallucinations she used to see of Saffy, their deceased daughter.

She didn't see the point, seeing as both were in the past. In her opinion, vampires were silly to linger on matters of the past; why dwell on time when you're going to live forever? They were happy, for the first time in a long time. She didn't want to bring old issues back up again and taint their perfect happiness.

"_Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more..."_

Kol smirked as Mikaeyla absent-mindedly sang along to the song spewing from the speakers, clutching her drink in her hands and accidentally spilling a little as she swayed to the guitar riffs.

"Am I amusing you?" she demanded playfully, catching sight of his expression.

"Not at all, darling," he replied. "Do continue."

She rolled her eyes, perching on his lap. "It's a great song."

"And I'm sure your version is a million times better," he smirked. He was lying of course; she sounded like a strangled cat.

"Don't spare my feelings," Kaeyla laughed.

"Fine, I won't. Your singing is terrible, sweetheart."

She laughed, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Well, this is cosy."

Kaeyla hissed and whirled around, grabbing the doppelganger by the throat and throwing her onto the floor fiercely.

"Do you mind, this is a new sweater!"

Katherine. Wrong doppelganger.

"Katerina, what a pleasure," Kaeyla exclaimed, sitting down again on Kol's lap, who simply looked amused by the two of them.

"Please don't tell me you thought I was Elena," spat Katherine, her lips twisting distastefully on Elena's name as if it had poisoned her mouth.

"Another one of the Gilbert whore's fans, I presume," Kaeyla stated sarcastically. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"What brings you to the Big Apple, Katerina?" quizzed Kol. "Still running from my dear brother?"

Her brown eyes hardened at the mention of Klaus. She hated him more than Kaeyla did; apparently it ran in the Petrova bloodline.

"I take it you've not heard about the fun back home?" she sighed, reaching over the bar for a bottle of bourbon. She snapped the top off effortlessly, leaning against the bar and drinking from the bottle as if she owned the place.

"If this is about the Gilbert's becoming a vampire, you've been beaten to the punch," replied Kaeyla.

"Oh no, it gets better," grinned Katherine, her smirk giving Kol's competition. "I presume you know about the cure?"

"We've heard of it," said Kol. "Please don't tell me that's the latest mission in Mystic Falls; to find the cure."

"Oh they already found it," Katherine continued, enjoying the shocked looks on the couple's faces. She held the small, plastic pouch up coolly.

"Holy shit," breathed Mikaeyla. "We have missed a lot, haven't we?"

"Oh this isn't the best part," exclaimed Katherine. "Look, I wouldn't ask I didn't have to, but things have just gotten urgent. I need your help."

"If you want us to bargain with Nik-"

"It's more than that," she interrupted. She bit her lip in anticipation, knowing that her next sentence would definitely get their attention.

"The cure was buried with Silas, and he's back. Silas has been awakened."


	17. Lineage

**A/N This chapter literally just gave birth to itself in my mind, like all my ideas procreated and this was the offspring! (Not a very nice mental image...) Thank you again to everyone who's reviewing/following/favouriting and as usual a massive thanks to Elizabeth Mikaelson! Your last review actually made my day, I had no idea that this could even be considered that good! I hate Silas as well, I don't find his character engaging at all and I really think Julie Plec should just get rid of him. Then again, I think she should also get rid of Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy because I'd rather watch paint dry than watch them on TVD. It's crazy how the show's spawned the best and worst characters on TV!**

**A quick heads up; I've forgotten most of Silas' back story. I apologise for any inaccuracies.**

_**The Old World, 10**__**th**__** Century**_

"Mother, are you well?" Nine year old Mikaeyla peered at her mother with brown eyes wider than the sun, her mouth set in a too mature frown.

Saffron smiled warmly at her daughter, despite the throbbing bruise surrounding her eye.

The Petrova girls were accustomed to Thord's temper by now.

"I am perfectly well, my sweetheart," she crooned softly, smoothing a piece of her daughter's silken red hair. A twelve year old Tatia didn't look convinced, curling herself closer to her mother and sister on the animal skin bed.

"Why does Father hurt you?"she whispered.

Saffron's eyes glazed over in sadness momentarily. "Tatia, Mikaeyla...there are a lot of things about your father that cannot be understood."

"Do you love him?" Mikaeyla's question was much too mature for a young child.

Saffron smiled at the ghost of a memory. "I loved him very much when I was young and we first met. Your father was so handsome, so dashing. I was the luckiest girl in the village, the day he asked for my hand in marriage."

"Did he hurt you then?"

The look of happiness drained from her face. "No, my darlings. You must understand, your father was never a happy man; not even when he married me. His father wasn't very nice to him as a child; so much so that he denounced his family name and took my own on the day of our marriage."

"Is that why he hurts you now?"

Saffron looked too pained to continue. Instead, she chose to change the subject.

"How about I tell you a story before you fall asleep?" she offered, giggling at the look of excitement on the girls' faces. She crawled onto the mat in between them, both girls cuddling their mother tightly as she smoothed their hair down affectionately.

"I'm going to tell you a very special story now," she exclaimed. "Do you know what makes this story so special?"

Tatia and Mikaeyla shook their heads simultaneously.

"It's because it is true," continued Saffron. "This story is about us, our family, our ancestors."

"Really?" Mikaeyla's eyes lit up in wonder.

"Yes, sweetheart," replied her mother. "You see, your father was a very proud man the day he took my name, as our family is very special and sacred."

"Is it because we journeyed from across seas many years ago?"

"That's part of it. I'm going to tell you a story about our legendary ancestor; her name was Rain."

Mikaeyla wriggled, making herself comfortable, as her eyes beamed dazzlingly. She was always in awe of wondrous tales and legends of adventure.

"A very, very, very long time ago," spoke Saffron. "In another land across the seas, our ancestors lived peacefully among many others. One of our ancestors, Rain, was a very beautiful girl, with wine-coloured hair and eyes that shone in the darkness. All of the village men craved to be her suitor as she was very beautiful, and kind, and courteous. She was the youngest daughter of the Petrova family and she was loved by all.

Rain was close friends with another woman in the village who was also from overseas; her name was Quetsiyah. She was slightly more...distrusted, among the village people, for the woman was said to have practised dark methods of witchcraft."

"Witchcraft? She was a witch?" Tatia looked horrified.

"Yes, my dear. Quetsiyah was a witch. However, her and Rain were very good friends. After all, the two girls had matured into adults together.

Quetsiyah fell in love with a very handsome man among the villagers named Silas, who was also believed to be a practisor of sorcery. Quetsiyah wished for Silas to abandon his wife and marry her, however much he loved her."

"That's not very nice," Tatia huffed. "He was already married."

"Love can make a person do very strange things," sighed Saffron. "Many of which are unable to be explained, or justified. Love is not merely an emotion, my children; love changes us, it changes who we are. We become new when we fall in love, almost as if we have been born again."

"Isn't love happy?" asked Mikaeyla.

"Love...is neither happy nor sad. Love is a mixture of many different things."

Mikaeyla pouted, her eyes glazing over in thought.

"I don't ever want to fall in love."

Saffron frowned slightly. "Oh sweetheart, love can be wondrous...with the right person."

Mikaeyla wasn't convinced.

"As I was saying," her mother sighed. "One day, something terrible happened in the village. Silas' wife nearly died."

Tatia gasped in horror; her sister didn't seem bothered. "That's awful," Tatia said. "And he loved her so much!"  
"He did. He loved her so much, he went to Quetsiyah for help. He asked her to help them prevent death and become immortal, so he would never have to live with the pain of losing her.

Silas was cunning; he knew of Quetsiyah's love for him and he manipulated her. She made him immortal. However, Quetsiyah was twice as cunning. Scorned, bitter and angry, she murdered Silas' wife, dooming him to live an eternity without his one true love.

Rain was instrumental in Quetsiyah's plan. You see, in order for Silas to become immortal, he had to drink the blood of a mortal. Rather than endanger other villagers, who would be horrified at the dark magic involved, Rain offered her blood and Quetsiyah cursed it, allowing it to complete Silas' transformation upon drinking."

"He drank her blood?" Tatia screwed her nose up in disgust.

"Yes, sweetheart. He drank her blood."

"What happened when he realised his wife had died?"

"Silas was murderous; you see, he did not wish to live at all without the love of his life. His grief only fuelled Quetsiyah's fury; still not content with his punishment, she set a trap for him. She cast more spells on Rain's blood, making the Petrova bloodline potent in witchcraft, so when a hungry Silas fed on her again, he turned to stone. She then trapped him underground for all eternity, buried with the cure to his immortality. Silas has been trapped ever since."

"That is awful," stuttered Tatia. "This is all true?"

Saffron nodded.

"So...what makes our family so special?" questioned Mikaeyla.

"Well, you see," her mother answered. "The Petrova bloodline is very special as Rain's blood was so full of power, it passed on to all of her descendants. Magic of that impact has a consequence. Since then, our bloodline is a potent key for magical energy, a pivotal ingredient in witchcraft. In fact...the spells placed upon Rain's blood were so powerful, herself and her descendants were given shadow selves throughout the ages."

"Another one of Rain was born?"

"Yes, sweetheart. That is why we are special; although we cannot practise the craft, our blood is alive and glowing with magical energy. In fact, from the description of Rain passed throughout the generations of Petrovas, it appears Mikaeyla is her shadow self."

The nine year old frowned. She didn't like that thought.

"Am I a shadow self?" gasped Tatia.

"You may very well be," her mother smiled. "We are very special, my darlings. Our blood is unique; it makes us shine."

Saffron decided that it was time for her daughters to sleep, hastily quieting them down in case Thord should wake and tucking them gently underneath a colossal sheet of bear skin. Tatia fell asleep instantly, dreaming of magical heritages and shadow selves and beautiful Petrova women.

Mikaeyla did not sleep as easy. She called out to her mother timidly, half of her face concealed underneath the animal skin.

"Yes Mikaeyla?"

"Mother...what if Silas ever frees himself? Will he hurt us?"

Saffron smiled warmly. "Don't worry darling. Silas will never be free."

Even with her mother's words of comfort ringing in her ears, Mikaeyla was plagued with nightmares that night.


	18. Full Circle

Full Circle

**A/N Mad Love is nearly finished! There's only a couple of chapters left to go! Thank you to everyone who's been enjoying this, you guys are awesome! Don't worry, lots of Kol in this chapter ;)**

It took a lot to convince Kol to return to Mystic Falls; although a part of him wanted to help his family, however dysfunctional they were, he was overruled by his iron clad instinct to protect Mikaeyla. The Original was seething at the news that the pathetic Gilbert whore and her idiotic clan had awakened the most powerful being in existence. Kol and Mikaeyla had travelled frequently with witches in the past, all of them shaken by the knowledge of Silas. What on Earth gave Elena Gilbert the right to take innocent lives, something she swore against, and awaken the monster that was Silas all because she couldn't handle being a vampire?! If the stupid girl couldn't handle the vampire world, she should never have gotten involved with Stefan Salvatore. Kol and Mikaeyla had always disliked Elena; now they were out for blood. If Silas was to kill them all, then they would ensure they killed Elena Gilbert beforehand.

It was only the quest for vengeance that persuaded Kol to travel to Mystic Falls. Katherine, unwilling to face Klaus who had returned temporarily from New Orleans, had fled New York the moment Kol, Mikaeyla, Rebekah and Damon left. Damon hadn't been pleased to see his former lover and neither had Rebekah; Kol was torn between letting the Petrova doppelganger leave or allowing his sister to kill her just for sport, but Katerina wasn't the real target of his anger. Her mediocre shadow self was.

"Well, look who it is," drawled Niklaus, as they entered the mansion for the first time in a while. Rebekah rolled her eyes, Damon tightening his hold on her shoulders.

"I'd say it's nice to see you again Nik, but we both know I'd be lying," she exclaimed coolly.

Klaus appeared as if her remark hadn't bothered him, but the hurt in his eyes said otherwise. Mikaeyla had seen the relief in them when they had walked into the room; his family had returned, to the mansion he had built for them.

Elijah embraced Rebekah, smiling at his brother and, to her astonishment, nodding curtly at Kaeyla. She raised her eyebrows at her angel.

Elijah hadn't really acknowledged her in a thousand years.

The lounge was full: Finn and Sage had returned early from the Mediterranean and embraced Kaeyla, Kol and Rebekah the moment they saw them, Sage tossing a smirk at Damon, Elijah and Niklaus were standing next to each other like brotherly officers, the baby vampire Caroline was standing to the other side of Klaus looking slightly wary being surrounded by so many Original vampires, the Bennett witch lingered by her blonde vampire looking as condescending as ever at the vampires and, shockingly, Stefan Salvatore was also in their presence.

"Stefan, mate," Kol grinned, like a shark approaching its prey. "I hear this is all yours and your whore's fault."

In the same second, Kol went from grinning playfully to throwing Stefan into the table, staking his stomach with a splinter of wood.

"Kol…" Niklaus didn't even sound bothered. Perhaps the awakening of Silas had erased his brotherly feelings for the younger Salvatore.

"I'm here to help put Silas down," wheezed Stefan, glancing at Damon who looked on with a frown. "Nice to see you again, brother."

"Yeah, you see I'd say the same but…I don't think I really need to finish that sentence."

"You left us," spat Bonnie. "You just upped and left with the she-devil."

"Watch it," Kol growled.

"Ugh, yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I don't like you," stated Damon, looking at the witch as if she were stupid. "Believe me, I didn't lose any sleep."

"We needed you Damon!" whined Stefan. "Elena needed you! Jeremy died!"

"If I remember correctly, I didn't like him either."

"You know what I find ironic," said Mikaeyla, her tone dangerously even. "You hate the fact he had feelings for Elena, yet you all still expected him to stick around and run around after her to protect a girl who repeatedly broke his heart. You expected that he'd always be there to clean up after your mess, because of Elena. You're hypocrites, all of you."

Bonnie glared at her and Kaeyla repressed the urge to rip her eyes out. When she killed Elena Gilbert, she'd throw the body straight to the Bennett witch to admire.

"Damon-"

"Know when to quit," the elder Salvatore snapped. Stefan frowned, watching as Rebekah squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Where is dear Elena?" asked Kol, sharing a dark look with his darling.

"Not here," Stefan answered.

"Oh, has Stefan neglected to inform you?" smirked Klaus. "He and Elena are no longer together."

Mikaeyla couldn't stop herself; she burst out into fits of laughter, giggling harder than she had when Katherine had told her about Jeremy Gilbert's death. "Why, did she steal your hair gel?" she scoffed.

"You know, I think we should just focus on Silas right now," interrupted Caroline, standing next to Klaus who was looking at her as if she were the sun. "He's not going to leave any of us alone until Bonnie drops the veil."

"None of us know how to stop Silas," Finn stated.

"Kind of reiterates the whole 'unstoppable' thing," Mikaeyla said.

Finn raised his eyebrow at her playfully.

"I might be able to dessicate him," Bonnie explained. "With the power of Expression, I'm pretty sure I can put him down. Trouble is…I don't know where he is."

"None of us know his true face," Elijah said solemnly. "Not even Bonnie."

"I thought I did," she whispered.

"We need a plan," said Elijah. "A co-operative, correctly formed plan to lure Silas here so Bonnie can dessicate him."

Kol nodded. "Sounds great. We're going for a walk now."

"What?!"

"Is now really the time?" Sage queried.

"Won't be long," Mikaeyla said cheerfully. She and Kol left abruptly, making a quick detour before looking for Elena Gilbert.

"I've missed this place," the red-head whispered, her eyes lighting up as she looked out upon her's and Kol's waterfall. The place where they spent many days together as humans, the place where she had fell in love with him. The place where her life had changed forever.

"As have I, darling," Kol murmured. She looked at him, surprised at the serious, solemn tone to his voice.

Once her eyes met his, she couldn't look away. The intensity of his brown eyes were gravitational, absorbing every fiber of her being, memorizing the exact details of her like an artist. There were so many emotions running wild in Kol's eyes that it took Kaeyla's breath away, but what she saw the most was the pure, unadulterated, raw passion burning her. She hadn't noticed the sudden lack of proximity between them. All she knew was that the primal urge had taken her, her body burning with need, as they pulled their lips to each other's none too gently. The kiss wasn't soft, or loving; it was stripped to the bone, an exposed need of desire and need and lust, the carnal craving that bound the two vampires together. Kol spun Mikaeyla around and yanked her back to his front as his lips attacked her neck, gasps and pants erupting from her lips as her loins blazed and tightened. Growling at the sudden potent scent of her, he bit at her throat with his fangs and peppered her with love bites, marking her as his, as her hand stretched to entwine her fingers in his hair, pulling his head closer to her neck until there was no air left between their bodies. Using his vampire speed he shoved her front into a tree, rolling his hips against her and growling again in need at her breathy moans. Her hips bucked madly, desperate for more contact, as he pushed her harder against the tree and snapped the bark in two.

Mikaeyla twisted in his grip and pulled his lips back to hers, battling her tongue with his and jerking her hips up to his, the fraction making him hiss. He ripped her shirt off instantly, lifting her up into his arms and slamming her into another unfortunate tree as she panted his name heavily. Her legs squeezed around his waist like an anaconda, Kol too lost in the moment to register the pain of her breaking a few bones, as his lips descended down her chest and stomach, ripping her bra off with his teeth as he went. Her skin was burning hot, as she clawed at his back and tore his shirt off in fluid movements; Kol felt the skin on his knit together each time before her nails would rake across it all over again. His sinful mouth knew the journey of her body and knew exactly where to go to drive her wild, screams of pleasure erupting from her mouth as madly grinded against him, the friction adding fuel to the fire.

He couldn't even waste time taking off the remainder of their clothes; he tore the front of her jeans down and claimed her before he felt he would burn alive. It was beyond descriptions as he broke the second tree, Mikaeyla pushing him to the forest floor and straddling him, before both of them somehow ended up in the waterfall. When at long last their need for each had been sated, they lay amongst the leaves wearing torn shirts and watched as the stars twinkled at them, both of them listening to the other's breathing pattern as if it was a lullaby.

"Do you still envy the stars, darling?"

Mikaeyla tilted her head to look at Kol, his flawless eyes filled with wonder.

"No," she answered. "I envy nothing. I've got the most perfect life I could ever wish for."

Kol smiled, a genuine, rare smile, before snarling and turning towards the source of noise coming from the nearby bush. Mikaeyla leapt to her feet next to him, watching in something close to fear as a small figure emerged from the shadows. Small, female, with tanned skin and brown eyes and brown hair streaked with mahogany.

Saffy.

Except…no, if it was Saffy then Kol wouldn't be able to see her. Saffy wouldn't blood dripping from her chin, or a bone-chilling smirk on her cherubic face.

Silas.


	19. Alligator Blood

**A/N Can't believe this is practically the end, I thought I'd never finish Mad Love! I'm already working on my next story which won't be Vampire Diaries, but I think I'll squeeze in a bit of Klaroline here and there. **

"Mummy, why did I have to die? Was it because you didn't love me?"

"Shut up," Mikaeyla growled, her body convulsing. The vervain in her system burnt her beaten body, her red hair hanging in her eyes as she attempted to cling on to the seams of her sanity.

"Darling," breathed Kol. "It's okay darling…look at me, it's not real…she's not really here…"

"Of course I'm not here," Saffy explained, pouting her lip in a manner much like her mother's. "You killed me, Mummy. You became a monster and killed me."

"SHUT UP!"

Kaeyla tore at her own head as she screamed, ripping out handfuls of her hair in her frenzy. Kol writhed, desperately trying to stop her, but the stakes pinning his limbs prevented him.

"You know…" Silas had shifted his form now, and Mikaeyla trembled as her father loomed over her. "You were always a disappointment to us, Mikaeyla. Tatia…now she was a daughter to be proud of. What of you? A whore, a strumpet, a tarnish to our family's good name."

"Don't listen to him darling," Kol wheezed, tugging at the stakes and wincing as blood poured from his wounds. He was an Original vampire and she his immortal bride; they shouldn't have been this weak, this vulnerable. They were horrors upon the earth, but Silas…Silas was something else. Elena Gilbert had no idea what she had done.

"Make him stop!" she screeched, her eyes wild and frenzied like a mad woman. All of the progress she had made and all of her attempts to regain her sanity were lost. She was breaking, coming apart at the seams like a poorly sewn doll.

"That's all you are," crooned a different voice, and Mikaeyla began to cry hysterically as Saffron appeared in front of her. "A broken doll, damaged beyond repair and no good to anyone. Kol only puts up with you because you do exactly as he says; he doesn't love you."

"NO!"

Kol attempted again to wrench himself free of the wood restraining him. "Darling, you know how much I love you. It's always been us together, hasn't it sweetheart? Throughout everything? Do you remember that? We said nothing could ever tear us apart and it won't, not death, not Nik, not my mother and not Silas!"

"Kol…" Mikaeyla's innocent sounding cry was enough to pierce his dead, black heart. Tears sparkled in her eyes, her arms wrapped around her knees as she rocked back and forth. He'd never seen her in such despair before.

"He's lying," Saffron whispered, stroking her hair from her face comfortingly like she used to do when Kaeyla was a child. "Nobody could ever love something so broken."

"What is your achievement in this?" snarled Kol, addressing Silas. "What have you to gain?"

Silas smirked, the cold look foreign on Saffron's warm face. He waltzed over to the Original, shifting into the form of his father, before pressing his foot on top of the stake protruding through Kol's arm. Kol growled, tearing at his lip to keep his scream at bay.

"I'm waiting for your pathetic family to bring me the witch so she can lower the veil," he hissed, applying more pressure to the stake. "Despite the general mishap of your dismal family, the creatures seem to want to help you."

Kol was surprised; his family were going to help him? He hissed in outrage, disgusted that he would need rescuing. One look at Mikaeyla ended that thought, however. He'd take rescue if it meant help for his darling.

"If that is all, you have no need to harm her," he spat, finding himself loathing his father's face more than ever.

Silas cocked his head towards Mikaeyla, waltzing over to her and contemplating Kol's words.

"It appears not," he murmured, threading his fingers through her red hair and smirking at Kol's snarl. "However…I simply cannot pass up the opportunity to destroy the face of the woman who betrayed me."

Silas, now in the form of Tatia, plunged another stake into Kaeyla's chest, narrowly missing her heart. Her screams reverberated around the cave.

"I'll put this clearly for you," growled Rebekah, her fingers tightening around Bonnie's arms. Sage held her windpipe, choking her air supply and distracting her from using her magic. "You are going to Silas and you will do whatever he asks of you, or I will rip you limb from limb, saving your head until last. If my brother dies, so do you."

"Rebekah, enough," Elijah exclaimed. "Finn and I have investigated, we know where Silas is."

"Excellent," the blonde Original smirked. "Let's get the witch to him now."

"You can't use Bonnie like this!" shrieked Elena, her morality really starting to piss Rebekah off. "Silas is dangerous, the veil can't be dropped!"

"You should have thought of this before you awakened him, you selfish bitch," the ice blonde snapped. "Now get out of my way before I rip you apart instead."

"Can we just have less ripping apart business please!" demanded Caroline. "Look…the veil can't be dropped…"

"Yes it can," Klaus said. "Caroline, love, you know I would never see any harm come to you, but my brother's life is in danger. I'm not letting Kol and Mikaeyla die. Bonnie will perform the spell."

Caroline knew he was saving his brother's life and she couldn't undermine that; she would do the same. Statistically, they didn't stand a chance surrounded by Originals. The Mikaelson family would kill them all. Either way, Bonnie would have to drop the veil.

Bonnie looked betrayed at Caroline's nod, the blonde indicating that she agreed with Klaus. "Caroline, how can you agree to this?!" she gasped, Sage's grip nearly choking her. "They're the bad ones here, we're not helping them!"

"Bonnie, we don't have a choice!"

"Yes we do!"

Caroline glanced at Klaus and the electricity within their stare shocked the room full of vampires. There was so much understanding between the Original and the baby vampire, it was as if their minds had temporarily merged.

"No," Caroline conceded quietly. "We don't."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "You're either with us or against us."

"That's not fair," growled Niklaus, his eyes flashing amber. "You have no right to put her in that position."

"Enough!" ordered Elijah, and the bickering ceased. "There's no more discussion to be held; Bonnie, you _will _perform the spell. I will not lose a brother."

Even Bonnie knew there was no arguing with Elijah; instead, an idea sprang to her mind.

"Wait…" Elijah noticed the spark of an idea in her eyes and signaled for Sage to let go. The red-head did, reluctantly.

"Maybe I don't have to drop the veil…maybe there are other ways of stopping him."

Elijah frowned. "What do you mean?"

Bonnie's face was stoic and determined. "I'm going to use the same magic against him that he poisoned me with."

Mikaeyla slowly rolled onto her side, trembling in fear and agony as the sickening crunches of her broken bones resonated through the air. Blood dripped sickly into her line of vision, tainting her view of Kol a sickly shade of red. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Darling you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do," she continued, feeling the wooden stake scrape against her heart. "I'm sorry…I need to tell you I'm sorry-"

"No," growled Kol. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare speak as if you are saying goodbye."

"I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience," she ploughed ahead. "I'm sorry that I couldn't handle losing my family and our child. I'm sorry I became so crazy. I'm sorry for nearly killing you and terrifying you when I nearly killed myself. I'm sorry for you having to hurt me because I wouldn't listen. I'm sorry I see our daughter in my mind and I'm sorry for never telling you. I'm sorry for changing you, all because I changed and you had to look after me. I'm sorry for never telling you that I wanted to get better."

"Enough," snapped Kol, fear rising within him. "Mikaeyla Mikaelson, never apologise to me ever again. It's me, it's my fault that you've been hurt so much. I shouldn't have been selfish; I should have let you go a long time ago. I should have set you free."

"What…no-"

"A touching moment," drawled Silas, wearing Mikael's face once more. "I'm disappointed. And here I was under the impression that you two were very reputable, as the most bloodthirsty vampires on the planet. An Original and Rain's doppelganger…well, clearly my expectations were too high."

Silas waltzed over to Mikaeyla, pulling another stake from his pocket and examining it curiously. "Selfish," he sighed. "But I shall take great pleasure in this."

"No," growled Kol, furiously pulling at the stakes again. A glimmer of hope shined through as he felt them dislodge slightly.

Silas mockingly wiped dust from the stake, glancing at the beaten vampire beneath him. Just as he began to raise the stake, his eyes flashed as he looked around sharply, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Good evening, Bonnie."

The Bennett witch was confident as she strolled towards him, her head raised high.

"I'm glad my expectations of you were correct," Silas grinned, turning away from Mikaeyla. The red-head looked at Kol, the look passing between them intimate, conniving and cunning.

"Funny," Bonnie stated coolly. "I don't think your expectations were high enough."

Triggered by her words, the Originals, Sage, Damon, Stefan, Elena and Caroline each walked towards them from within the shadows, surrounding Silas in a foreboding circle.

"You think you can still stop me?" he spat, Mikael's face creating a rumbling growl in Klaus' throat. "You have no idea who you are dealing with!"

"I could say the same thing," Bonnie replied, as Kol tore himself free of the stakes with a snarl. Silas whirled around to face him as Bonnie began chanting, the Expression tearing through the room as Silas began to screech in pain. With a roar, he suddenly multiplied, a dozen Silas' situated sporadically around the room as he attempted in vain to shake off Bonnie's dessication curse. A strange wind tore through the place as a Silas clone dove at Sage, Finn instantly leaping to her defense. Chaos reigned, as Bonnie fought to control her magic as war erupted between the vampires and Silas.

Fire bloomed from thin air as the cacophony raged, Rebekah and Damon defending Caroline against an onslaught. It was only at the warming thought of Jeremy that Bonnie gritted her teeth and chanted louder, blood streaming from her nose.

Time slowed to a stand-still as Kol looked over to his darling, the other side of the cave with a sea of struggling supernaturals between them. He saw Silas- or one of him- roar like a caged lion as his body, slowly turning to stone, dive at her with a stake in hand.

Kol acted on instinct and quickly shoved Elena Gilbert into his path, the wood slicing through her heart before it could reach Mikaeyla.

As Elena's olive skin quickly paled to a sickly grey colour, the shock draining from her eyes as she sickly flopped to the floor, Bonnie's scream of pain was the only indication that time was in fact still moving. Mikaeyla looked as the Silas clones disappeared, leaving only the real immortal practically encased in stone, lurching towards Kol. She sunk her elongated fangs into his throat on instinct, the taste of stone filling her mouth and slicing at her gums, as she burrowed her teeth deeper and ripped with all her strength. His throat landed at the opposite end of the cave, Silas dropping to the floor as a silent, stone statue, the last strength in him drained.

The screaming still rang in Mikaeyla's ears.


	20. Sempiternal

Sempiternal

**This is it, the last chapter. This has been so great to write and I really do want to thank everyone who's enjoyed this. Long live Kol and Mikaeyla!**

The drive back to New York was silent. Kol drove all of the way, his dark brown eyes fiercely directed onto the road, the ferocity of his expression so severe it would have scared Mikaeyla were she not feeling completely numb. They'd left Mystic Falls instantly, wanting to forget about Silas and everything that had happened there.

Plus, Caroline's grieving screams had really gotten on their nerves.

Elijah had wanted them out of Mystic Falls instantly as Bonnie, whose Expression posed a threat to all of them, had been expected to be on the war path. They needn't have worried; the magic that the witch had used to dessicate Silas had exhausted her, and she'd died shortly after Elena. Stefan and Caroline had been hysterical, but they were easy to deal with.

All of the Originals had left Mystic Falls within the week. Kol and Mikaeyla were in New York the next day, Klaus had took Caroline to New Orleans with him as, for some reason, he was the only person who was capable of calming her down, Finn and Sage had decided to travel to Paris and Elijah had wished to meet Kol in New York as there was something his brother needed him for.

Rebekah and Damon had disappeared completely. Damon, although he was no longer in love with the doppelganger who had changed him and strung him along, had still felt a sharp stab of _something _when Elena had died. As Rebekah knew all too well, feelings of that magnitude didn't just go away. She'd calmly poured him a glass of bourbon, sat down beside him and said "I'm taking a holiday in Jamaica, without my brothers' knowledge. Care to join me?"

Damon had known what she had really meant; was his grief for Elena so strong that he no longer wished to be with her? Were his feelings for the doppelganger stronger than his feelings for the Original?

The truth was, Damon had no idea what he felt for Rebekah. After his experience, he was too scared and too cynical to use the word love. However, as he recalled the moment of Elena's death and unwillingly say a white stake stabbing Rebekah instead…his inside clenched painfully. No, he hadn't wanted anything bad to happen to Elena. Yes, he was pissed off with Kol. But the fire he had felt for the youngest doppelganger had long been extinguished, merely a dead pile of ash that represented the lonely routine of heartbreak and suffering.

He didn't have that with Rebekah. He had passion, fun, happiness, amazing sex, someone who genuinely captured his full attention and intrigued him, someone who cared about him and listened and…

Well, the sexy British accent was a bonus.

Stefan had been too grief-stricken to reason with, and as much as Damon wanted to console his little brother, he knew that, right now, Stefan was beyond help. He had a few decades of raw, unadulterated grief to work through.

As far as Mikaeyla was concerned, Elena's death was a cause for celebration. The world was better without her and Kol definitely did not regret pushing her in the way of that stake; his darling was extremely more important than the Gilbert brat. If Stefan or anybody else from Mystic Falls wished to seek revenge, he'd simply kill them as well. Elena Gilbert being dead was the last thing on Kol's mind.

"Brother," greeted Elijah, smoothly taking a seat next to Kol as he signaled the bartender at Billy's for a drink. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you as well. I trust you had a safe journey?"

"Always," smirked Elijah, feeling disheartened at the lack of effort in Kol's returning grin.

Kol just didn't look right without a smirk on his face.

"Where is Mikaeyla?"

"She's in the hotel," answered Kol. "We haven't spoken."

Elijah raised his eyebrow. "At all? Why ever not?"

Kol gulped, closing his eyes in a loathed moment of weakness. His body felt as if it were burning, as a solid lump formed in his chest and made him start to shake.

"I need you to do something for me," he exclaimed, turning to face his older brother. Elijah frowned, concerned as Kol slowly began to fall apart in front of him.

"What is it? Kol, what's wrong?"

"I…I can't do it…I can't be the one…" Kol's shaking seemed to cut him off. He inhaled deeply, hating himself for looking so weak. He tried his hardest to switch off, even as he knew the impossibility of it.

"I need you to compel Mikaeyla to forget all about me and our family."

The shock on Elijah's face was comical; the suave Original had never looked so out of sync. After struggling to find the words for a moment, he finally managed a gasp. "What?! Kol…what are you saying, you and Mikaeyla have always been-"

"That's the problem. I can't…she needs to forget me, brother. For a thousand years, I've done nothing but ruin her. Marrying me resulted in her becoming a vampire, her family died and she lost our child…it was all because of me. She became insane because of me, because I tainted and poisoned her. Her involvement with me has brought her nothing but misfortune."

"But Kol-"

"I love her! I love her so much it makes me feel like a completely different person, alien in my own body! I don't want her to broken or in pain any longer, Elijah, I want…I _need _her to be happy! I wish I were strong enough to compel her myself but…"

His strength gave out, as he hurriedly ducked his head down and forced back the overwhelming sadness that was crushing him.

This was the first selfless thing he was doing in all of his life.

Elijah contemplated Kol's words for a while, before drinking a mouthful of his whiskey sharply. "Brother, I've never given Mikaeyla a fair chance and for that I'm sorry."

Kol said nothing, glancing up at his brother as he continued to keep his head lowered.

Elijah wasn't looking at him, thankfully. "I saw what you and her had a thousand years ago and I was envious; I thought to myself, 'surely I, as the older brother, should be marrying a beautiful woman first?' I was jealous of my own brother, bitter because Tatia never felt for me what Mikaeyla feels for you. Even now, a thousand years later, I look at her and I see Tatia. I see the love I craved so desperately, but it never truly existed. I've never hated her, Kol. In all actuality, I'm secretly very fond of her."

Kol was astonished at Elijah's confession; he had never had any inclination that the older Original felt that way. Elijah, handsome, moral, intelligent Elijah, should have no reason to envy Kol, the rebellious tearaway of the Mikaelson clan.

"I had no idea you felt that way brother," he admitted.

Elijah smiled wryly. "Our family doesn't often have heartful conversations."

Kol rolled his eyes. "That's a mild way of phrasing it."

The brothers were silent for a little while longer, Elijah staring at the liquid in his glass as Kol pulled a piece of threat from his shirt sleeve.

"Will you do it?" whispered Kol, suddenly afraid.

"Have you spoken to her?"

Kol shook his head.

Elijah sighed, turning to face his younger brother slowly. "Brother…we are family and I will always help you in any way you need. Yours and Mikaeyla's relationship is very rare and very valuable. If it were me, I would treasure it."

Kol said nothing, feeling nauseous for the first time in a thousand years.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

He closed his eyes momentarily at the beautiful, melodious voice behind him. Kol slowly turned to face Mikaeyla, looking truly harmless in her short dress and leather jacket, her cherry red hair immaculately styled and her brown eyes wide and sane.

Elijah quickly looked between them, before nodding and leaving them with some privacy.

"You'd really have Elijah compel me to forget?" she asked.

"Darling…it's all my fault-"

"No," she snapped. "I'm tired of this. If there's anything I've realized since what happened with Silas, it's that we both keep blaming each other for how we've both turned out. It's not your fault I've been so damn crazy, and if you seriously think I can live without you then you don't know me at all."

"I want you to be happy!"

The frenzied look in Kol's eyes was agonizing. "If you think that I can ever be happy without you, you're wrong."

Mikaeyla placed her hands on his cheeks, her touch soothing him. "I don't give a damn about anything in this world," she whispered. "Just you. You're all I care about. I love you so much, Kol. I don't want to live in this world without you; I want to see it burn by your side."

Kol smirked ever so slightly at her. "You truly are a work of art."

Mikaeyla pulled him to her fiercely as they kissed, the passion between them enough to set the bar on fire. It suddenly felt as if a weight had been lifted off of them, a revelation of sorts. Her fingers pulled him impossibly closer and his tongue slipped into her mouth, claiming what was his, what had always been his and what would always be his.

For it would always be Kol and Mikaeyla together, against the rest of the world. The universe could crumble and still the two immortals would always be side by side, laughing at the torment and loving each other fiercely. Their love had no end; it was sempiternal, ever-lasting through all of time.

"I think we should have a celebratory meal," Mikaeyla whispered against his lips, eyeing the delicious blonde who had just walked into the bar.

Kol smirked. "As you wish darling."


End file.
